Dancing in the Storm
by Davichi
Summary: Anya hasn't had great experiences with vampires. After losing another friend, she eventually moves to Louisiana and attracts a certain Viking's eye. Follow Anya as she finds herself in the middle of all the Trueblood's crazy villains, the supernatural popping up everywhere, and to top it all off she finds herself slowly falling for the prideful vampire. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This just came to me. I'm not sure what I plan on doing with this so let me know your thoughts. This is Eric/OC story**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

(_One year ago)_

Vampires.

I tilt my head to the side as I watch the impressive line of humans and vampires entering a vampire club across the street from where I work at the coffee shop. I can't help but find it amusing at how the vampires seem to be embracing the gothic-tortured look with their piercings and heavy makeup. It has only been a year since they came out, and it seems that half the human population either hates their entire existence or they find them fascinating. Although recently it seems that almost everyone hates them. "Slow night," I glance over to my co-worker and give her a light smile.

"It's Friday night, I think most people are out having fun." I reply as a customer comes in and I take his order.

After waiting around for another twenty minutes the little cafe has begun to clear out for the night. "Have you ever been to one of those clubs?" Marggie asks me as she cleans up the tables while I place the chairs atop the cleaned tables.

"Nope, and I never want to go to one." I say quickly my eyes glancing over at the building holding the vampires and humans. "Have you been to one?"

Her co-worker blushes slightly, "Once, and it was...interesting." I try to not roll my eyes,

"I can close up for the night. I know you have your daughter's rehearsal to go to." I say and I am ambushed by the busty woman who hugs me tightly.

"Thanks so much Anya." She says as she rushes around the back removing her apron. "I owe you one."

I pile the last set of chairs wiping my bangs aside with a heavy sigh. I still have to clean the bathrooms and make sure everything is set and ready to go tomorrow morning. Pushing up my sleeves I head towards the stock area to retrieve the cleaning supplies for the toilets when I hear a scream.

It is Marggie's scream.

I drop the toilet bowl cleaner in my hand as I run out the back door. The dark alley is obscuring my vision but I can make out two figures. I run over noticing the large figure keeping who I assume is Marggie against the wall as he continues to suck at her blood. I smash my fist against the vampire somehow catching him off guard. "Someone help!" I scream out just before the vampire slams me against the brick building. The wind is knocked out of me as a strong hand grips my throat and I can no longer breathe.

"It must be my luck tonight, two little delicious meals." The vampire says roughly. My self-preservation instincts must kick in because I grab the small pocket knife from my back pocket and stab the vampire.

He hisses in pain as he jumps back, the smell of his burning flesh is making my head spin, or perhaps it is the lack of oxygen. I don't know what happens next because I am sure the vampire will come back and snap my neck or something but nothing happens. I blink a few times my body still anticipating an attack but when one doesn't come I stumble over to Marggie's body. I don't care where the vampire went, maybe I had scared him off.

Searching for the wound I press my fingers against where the vampire bit her. Her thick blood pool around my fingers as I flip open my phone. "911 what is your emergency?" A voice asks.

"I'm at Lou Lou's Cafe on 2nd street, my friend's been attacked by a vampire. I think he drank too much. I can't feel her pulse." I say panicked beyond comprehension. "Please you have to send an ambulance, I don't know where the vampire went."

"Ma'am please calm down, I have sent for an ambulance and police over to your location. Can you tell me what happened?"

The rest of the night is a blur. Even before the ambulance arrives I know that Marggie has died. The cops begin to question me asking me if I saw the vampire, how I managed to hurt him, and all I can think about is Marggie's little girl. The thought of the little five year old girl now motherless has my heart breaking.

"Thank you Miss Garner," the older cop says, "Would you like a ride back home?"

"No thanks," I mumble as I watch the police leave and I am alone in the dark alley. I numbly walk back into the cafe and wash the blood off my hands. My eyes staring at the dark dried blood stain the water until my hands are clean.

I close my eyes, and in hale a deep shaky breath. The fact that I have just been attacked by a vampire still hasn't hit me. My body finishes preparing the cafe before locking it up. I pick up my purse before practically running to my car and speeding to my apartment, tears in my eyes.

My first encounter with a vampire and he killed my co-worker and friend.

* * *

_(4 months later)_

I place my pen in my mouth as I pull my hair into a high pony tail. "Hey Anya," Ethan says in his high pitched girly voice as I finish scribbling notes down in the patient's chart.

"What's up Ethan?" I ask my fellow nurse. His styled hair is always in place (due to the amount of hairspray and work he puts into making his hair look the way it does) and he seems to be glowing with happiness.

"Patient in room 104 would like some apple juice." Ethan says the smile not even faltering.

"What's up with you today?" I ask suspiciously as I head down the hospital toward the pre-op unit.

Ethan smirks, "Sweetie, let's just say I am feeling _good._" I roll my eyes at his emphasis on the word 'good',

"So you meet someone last night. Finally because I was tired of your whining about not having a boyfriend." I joke as I place the handful of charts to a nurse and Ethan and I head to the lounge room. Ethan laughs and takes a seat beside me as he gushes about meeting this mysterious man.

I nod, laugh, and add in my opinions when needed but once Ethan gets on a roll, he can never stop. He finally divulges to me that he has been seeing this new man for the past month, news that I am slightly disappointed that he never told me, but I am still happy for him. As Ethan blabbers on about something irrelevant, my mind begins to wonder, after the tragic incident with Marggie, I finally managed to land a job at St. Claire's hospital. The job at Lou Lou's Cafe has been no longer needed. I enjoy my work at the hospital and befriending Ethan has kept me grounded.

"I have to help with a surgery today, make sure to call me later." I say as I notice the time. I embrace Ethan in a tight hug, "I'm really happy for you." I say softly as I feel Ethan's arms tighten around my waist.

"Thanks girl, I promise you'll get to meet him." He says.

The rest of my shift happens quickly which I am relieved for. My feet are beginning to kill me by the time I leave from the hospital. That night I lie in bed and for the first time in a long time I feel as if my life is getting on track. I turn over and fall asleep with a smile on my lips.

A few weeks pass by and I notice Ethan has begun to change. His enthusiasm and flamboyance is no longer present. The day that he comes and his hair looks as if he rolled out of bed I know something is wrong. "What is wrong?" I demand as we eat in the hospital cafeteria.

He lowers his heavy eyes to stare at the salad in front of him. "Nothing,"

My lip twitches, "Bull shit, when people say it's nothing, it always means it's something. You have been wallowing for the past two weeks, you didn't even do your hair today."

Ethan's dark eyes flick up to mine and he picks up his tray and hurries out. "Ethan!" I shout as I hurry after him and pull at his scrub shirt. My eyes fixate on the clear vampire bite that is peaking from his back shoulder. "Ethan," I breathe out in shock.

His eyes widen as he grabs my wrist and drags me outside. "You can't tell anyone." He says fear crawling into his eyes.

"You're seeing a vampire, a vampire that seems to be draining you. You have been popping those vitamin B-12 pills like they are candy." I hiss, "Has he been hurting you?" I demand.

Ethan encloses his hands around mine, his eyes begin to plead. "No, he isn't that bad. I think I really love him Anya."

I shake my head, "You can't see yourself Ethan. You aren't you anymore. Please, he isn't good for you." I beg, I can't lose another friend because of a vampire.

Ethan releases my hand, "This is why I didn't want to tell you about him. After what happened with Marggie, I knew you wouldn't accept him." He says beginning to become angry. A gust of the winter wind passes between us as we stare into each other's eyes. I can see the sincerity in his eyes and the pain. His parents disowned him once he informs them that he is gay. He and I are like brother and sister, alone in this world.

"I hate to see you like this. I can't understand what feelings you have for him." I begin slowly, "But if you ever need anything call me." What more can I say? Ethan's friendship is more important to me, and all I can do is be there for him.

"Thank you," He says as we hug.

A week later I open my door to two police men to inform me that Ethan has been found dead; his blood completely drained of his blood, and that I am listed as his beneficiary.

The following week I stand at Ethan's funeral, most of our co-workers at the hospital are with me as I watch them lower the sleek black casket into the ground. My black lace dress flaps in the cold winter wind. The crisp wind causes goosebumps to rise on my skin as I absorb the frigid air. My bloodshot, puffy eyes watch as they pile the dirt over the casket, I am unable to shed anymore tears.

This is the second time a vampire has destroyed my loved ones.

* * *

_(2 months later)_

I rest my head against my steering wheel as I sit in the parking spot. Within a year and a half I feel as if I have aged twenty years internally. I straighten up and grab my purse before heading into the hospital. She has been working longer hours trying to keep her mind occupied.

"Anya do you want to get dinner tonight?" Tessa asks me. "Amy and I were going to go to the new Italian place."

I take a sip of my water bottle, "Sure that sounds like fun." I say with a weak smile. Tessa smiles back before exiting the lounge.

I look at the time on my phone and notice that I have two voicemails. "...Anya," the female voice sounds familiar, "It's me, Jessie," my eyes widen, Jessie is one of my best friends from high school. "I'm sorry to call you but I don't know who else to ask. Katie had mentioned you got a lot of money from someone..." there is a painful pause, "I'm in some trouble. Could we maybe meet and talk." The message ends and I play the next one. "I'm back in California. I'm staying at the Holiday Inn motel on Anderson."

I haven't heard from Jessie in two years, she had moved to live in London to pursue her photography. I dialed her number back, "Hi Jessie, sure we can meet. I'll text you my address, I get off work at seven."

After work, I take a quick shower just before Jessie arrives. The sound of the doorbell rings through my small apartment and I hurry to the door. "Hey," I say as I open the door.

Standing before me isn't the Jessie I remember. This girl is dangerously thin. Her once beautiful golden hair is now stringy while the dark bruises under her eyes show that she hasn't gotten much sleep in a long time. Jessie shifts almost twitching as her eyes glance nervously around her.

"Hi," She says as she steps into my apartment. She begins to bite her nails and rub her bloodshot eyes. "You look good," She says to me as her eyes sweep over my quant apartment.

"Would you like some coffee?" I offer as I head to the small little kitchen.

"No thanks," Jessie says, "Listen Anya," She begins, "I...I need some money."

I pause as I cross my arms over my chest, "How much?" I ask, she must be in an awful mess if she is asking me for a loan.

"3,000" She mutters, and my eyes almost pop out of my head.

"3,000?" I repeat, "That's a lot of money. Is there something wrong?" I ask cautiously. Jessie shakes her head

"No, I just... I know you're going to get pissed at me if I tell you." Jessie says and this is when I notice her body seems to be shaking. Then the medical side of me takes into the shivering, labored breathes, and lack of sleep as symptoms of withdrawal.

"Are you on drugs?" I ask softly, "I can get you some help."

Jessie frowns, "I don't need help, I just need some money." It is my turn to frown,

"Jessie, I am not giving you 3,000 just because you asked. You are one of my best friends, something is wrong, tell me what has happened." I say soothingly as I coax her to answer me as I lead her to the couch. She smells as if she hasn't showered for a week.

"I need this money to pay off some debt that's all." She lies and she and I both know she lied out of her teeth.

"If you don't tell me the truth I'm not going to give you anything." I threaten and watch as tears swell in her eyes.

"I'm hooked on V! I need the money because I owe the dealer." She cries out in shame. I wrap my arms around her as she continues to cry uncontrollably. I soothe my friend and let her take a nice long shower and sleep for the night.

"Jessie, I want to help you but I just can't. I can get you into a program and we can clean this stuff out of your system." I beg, "If I give you this money you are just going to continue taking this V shit."

Jessie clenches her jaw as her fists ball together as she abruptly stands up from the stool. "You selfish bitch." She hisses, "You have just signed my death wish." She spits before storming out.

"Jessie," I grab her wrist, "You have to stop this. Vampires are no good. Look at yourself. You look like you have been starving yourself for years. You can barley do anything or say anything without mentioning V." I cry out desperately, "I can help you." My face feels hot and a stinging pain begins to creep across my cheek. I blink in utter shock. Jessie's hand is still in the air after she slapped me.

"I came to you. You are my last hope and you won't give me any money. You are a selfish whore." She growls as she slams my apartment door shut.

I never hear from Jessie again but deep down I know that she is dead. I have heard terrible stories about V addicts, the dealers, and what happens when vampires find them. I'm not one to judge a person or at least I try my best to not judge a person before I meet them, however that doesn't mean I'm ignorant. It is clear as daylight that vampires are causing a lot of pain in my life. That's when I decide there is nothing left for me here.

I send in my notice at the hospital and sell everything in my apartment.

* * *

_(Present)_

It seems like bitter irony that I am standing in _Fangtasia, _a vampire club in Louisiana, trying to get my friend away from being vampire dinner. "Becca we need to go, we have our shift tomorrow morning." I hiss as I tug at her crowd of humans and vampires dancing and mingling is making my head spin. All I can see are blood thirsty monsters.

How did I wind up in a vampire bar in Shrevport of all places?

"Come on Anya have some fun." Becca slurs out as she giggles and slings her arm around my shoulder and presses my cheek against her own. Oh that's right, Becca begged and begged for me to join her at this "amazingly fun vampire bar" and that I should stop being a "stick in the mud only focused on my work at the hospital."

"Yeah sweetie, why don't the three of us get out of here?" The vampire says seductively as he eyes Becca in particular.

"I'm going to have to decline your offer and so does my friend. Becca we are leaving." I command as I drag her away from the vampire. I push past other humans or vampires, I can't tell with the odd lighting of the club.

"You ain't leavin, she wants to stay here with me, don't ya honey?" He says as his gaze locks onto Becca. I snap my fingers at the vampire.

"No glamour shit," I bark at him, "We are leaving." I say as I yank at Becca's arm and hurry out of the bar unaware of the attention that followed us as we left. Once the cool air wisps at my face I exhale a content sigh. "You so owe me one when you sober up." I say to Becca as I help her into my car.

I slam the passenger door shut as I mumble incoherent words about never coming to another vampire bar again. A slight shiver runs through me and the hairs on the back of my neck raise. I shake my body just before the furious vampire comes blurring out of the vampire bar and charging at me. I know I have great reflexes, in fact I have always had incredible reflexes but I am even shocked when my body seems to thrust itself out of the way.

I fall to the hard pavement and instantly roll over as the vampire smashes his fist, creating a huge hole in the ground. The snarling vampire pounces again but is stopped by a very beautiful vampire wearing a skin tight leather dress. "Are you stupid?" She drawls, her fangs clicking out, as her hand clenches tighter around the vampire's neck as she raises him up. "Why would you attack a human right outside our doors?"

I hold my shaky breath, I really don't like vampires. Then again, I glance a peek at the pretty vampire who saved me, she seems to be a decent vampire.

"Now run along and I don't want to see your ugly face again." Pam sighs as she releases the vampire who runs off into the darkness.

"Thanks," I finally manage out watching as the vampire-ess runs a hand through her sleek straight blonde hair, rolling her eyes at me.

"Isn't it past your bed time little girl?" She asks as she lowers her gaze to me. Another little shiver runs through my body and I hurry to my feet and rush into my car. I look back up and see that the vampire-ess has left leaving the parking lot and I don't waste another second before I drive off.

I park my car outside of the apartment and tap Becca on the shoulder. "Becca, you know I'm not strong enough to carry your ass to our apartment." I groan as I reach across her and unbuckle her seat belt. Becca groans in protest, "Hey," I say louder becoming a little irritated with her. "You can't do this to me tonight, please Becca ," I say waiting for a response.

"Okay..." She mumbles as her hand fumbles for the handle to swing open the door.

"Thanks," I say as I exit my side and help her out of the car. The stench of alcohol reeks off her skin as it takes all my strength to help my five foot ten friend up three flights of stairs. Becca's long chestnut hair tickles my face as she snuggles against me.

"You're such a good friend." She slurs as she tries and gives me an awkward hug. "I promise, I promise I won't get drunk again!" She screams out before throwing her head back and laughing.

I stumble on the last step, my poor arm muscles aching. "Becca," I hiss between my clenched jaw as she pushes all her weight into my side.

"I'm sorry," She says as she tries to straighten out and I finally manage to get here on the couch.

I roll my shoulders back before I remove Becca's sexy shoes and wrap her in a blanket. "Night," I whisper as I shut off the light and head into my own room to prepare for a good night rest.

My blaring alarm startles me awake. I reach to my phone and tap the screen to shut off the annoying sound. "Anya!" Becca's voice calls out just before a pillow is launched at my head.

"Ow," I groan as I roll out of bed, rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"We need to get to the hospital." Becca says with a piece of toast in her mouth. "Come on,"

I run to the bathroom and relieve my bladder, after washing my hands I brush my teeth while trying to tie my hair up. "I made you some coffee," I hear Becca shout as she scrambles around the kitchen. I spit into the sink and wash out my mouth with mouthwash somewhat impressed that Becca is already up and about.

I throw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, "I'm ready," I say as I catch a granola bar Becca tosses at me.

"Let's go," She says and we leave our apartment.

"Thanks for making my coffee," I say as I stop at a red light, enjoying the hot liquid. "What do you need?"

Becca lets out a nervous laugh as she waves me off as she fixes her makeup. "Can't a girl make her best friend some coffee?"

I roll my eyes as I take another sip. Yummy, vanilla hazelnut. "Not if that friend had a crazy night and drank until she passed out. Green light," I warn as I start driving.

"I may have left my purse at the vampire bar we went to last night." Becca says cautiously,

"And?"

"You get off early tonight, I promise I'll cover for you over Christmas!" Becca begs and I feel like I want to kill her.

"You want me to go back to a vampire bar." I repeat and I know she can see my frustration.

"It won't be at night, I know that they have humans working around the place during the day." Becca says trying to convince me, however I remain silent until I park my car.

"Fine, but you are covering both Christmas and New Years." I warn her and she nods and takes me in a one arm hug,

"You are the best." She says and we head into the changing rooms to change into our scrubs. I hurry with my rounds but find it difficult since today seems to be a slow day. Before five, I'm out and back in my jeans and T-shirt driving back towards Fangtasia. The ride is loud mostly due to the fact that I am blasting the radio and singing my heart out.

I pull into the completely deserted parking lot, the silence irking me slightly. I grab the silver pepper spray and my little silver pocket knife. Even if it is daylight you can never be too safe.

I step out of my car, the heat beating down against me as I pause in front of the door for a second. Come on Anya, why are you getting nervous? I ask myself as I knock on the door.

"We're closed." a voice calls out,

"I'm sorry but my friend left her purse here last night." I shout and am meat with silence before someone opens the door to reveal a very skinny older woman wearing what looks like a bathing suit top and a very mini skirt.

"Hurry up," She says as she holds the door wider and I shuffle in. "Lost and found is back here," She says as the clicking of her heels echoes off the silent club and into a little backroom where there is large boxes of stuff.

"Thanks," I say as I search for Becca's purple purse tossing aside wallets and phones.

"I'll be right back," Ginger says probably becoming impatient with me as she heads back to the bar to get a drink.

"Ah," I say as I snatch Becca's purse and straighten out just as I hear shouting.

"Who the fuck are you? Well?" the woman who let me in shouts at someone.

"It's day time, thank you Jesus, thank you god, you're human right?" a man's voice this time and worry sets in as I stay in place not sure what to do at the moment.

"Kinda, but I aint letting you go if that's what you're thinking,"

"Well, look at you ,not only is you sexy but you can read minds too are making me all rawed up in my nether regions."

"Don't you try and flirt with me. They told me to pay special attention to the fagot drag quen in the basment." The situation just escalated and panic begins to set in, what is happening just a few feet away?

"No skank ass bitch you goin let me up out of here," the man voice demands.

"If I do that, I'm as good as dead."

"Bitch you ain't going to shoot me with them shaky ass hands you don't have the stomach for it," A man's voice says and the next thing I hear is a gunshot. I freeze in my spot as the woman begins screaming. For a few seconds I'm not sure what to do but from the sound of the woman screaming her head off my medical instincts take over.

"Oh my god," I breath as I see an African American man on the ground cradling his thigh. "Towels!" I shout at the woman as I rush over to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asks as I grab the towels the blonde bimbo hands me.

"Alcohol," I order as I press the towels into the wound.

"Here," Ginger hands me a bottle of Vodka and I pour it over the bleeding hole in the man's leg. He shouts a string of curses as I'm sure the stinging is unbearable.

"We have to get him to a hospital." I say to the woman who is looking wide eyed and panicked. "Lady!" I shout as I press the towels into the wound to keep pressure. As the blonde woman continues to do nothing I sling the man's arm over my shoulder and help him up.

The woman seems to snap back to reality as she aims the gun at me, "I'm sorry Miss but I can't let either of you go." I pause,

"This man is bleeding and needs to get some antibiotics and be examined." I say in disbelief but I don't dare to move. This woman just shot the man who smells as if he has been sitting in his own shit for weeks and even though it sounded as if she didn't meant to do it, who's to say she won't accidently shoot me too.

"Let the her go, she's got nothin to do with thiz," The man huffs out. But the woman shakes her head no,

"I can't do that, I don't know what to do now. I'll just wait till sun down and the vamps will know what to do." Ginger says and I can see the fear in her eyes. "You're a doctor fix him." She says

"I'm not a doctor, I'm a nurse." I say through pursed lips.

"Fine, get him fixed up." She orders as she waves the gun around.

What have I gotten myself into?

I carefully disinfect the man who I learn is named Lafayette and bandage him up. I stare at the thick shackle on his neck, he was clearly locked up somewhere and by his peeling lips, and sickly complexion it has been a few days. "Good," Ginger says and motions for us to stand up from the chairs, "Time to go back to the basement." I listen silently as I help Lafayette down the stairs.

"What the hell?" I whisper as I enter what appears to be some dungeon. The smell of blood and sewage mingles together and I have to stop from gagging.

"I'm really sorry," Ginger says as she heads back up the stairs and slams the door shut leaving Lafayette and I down in the hell hole.

The reality of the situation weighs down on me as I stare in disbelief in the dark abyss. "Oh my god," I breathe out, this can't be happening.

"I'm sorry sugar," Lafayette says weakly as he drags his body and plops on the ground. I blink a few times,

"What...why..." I stutter as I finally take a seat beside Lafayette.

"Let's just say, vampire don't like it when you sell their blood." He says bitterly, "What were you doin here anyway, you certainly don't look like the girl to come to a vampire bar."

My lip twitches in the dark, "My friend left her purse here last night." This seems to amuse Lafayette because he begins to laugh,

"You tellin me that you came down here to pick up a purse?" He laughs again and I crack a smile. If I get out of this alive Becca owes me so much. For the next two hours Lafayette and I talk with each other. I discover that he has a cousin whom he loves very much named Tara. He works at a bar called Merlottes, he also works as a construction man as well as a now former V-dealer. The friendly chat with him keeps my mind off the fact that I am in a dungeon in the basement of a vampire bar.

"So what made you come all the way to Louisiana Miss California?" He asks and I shrug,

"A job offer that paid well and I needed a change of scenery. I don't really stay in one place I guess." I reply just as I hear voices and the door opening.

"Miss nurse," Ginger's voice rings from the staircase. I stand up,

"I promise if I get out of here I'll find your cousin and let her know you are okay for the most part." I promise as I leave Lafayette and head up the stairs.

My eyes land on the female vampire who had saved me the night before. She is leisurely standing closely behind another blond vampire who is in a chair, a very bored expression on his face. I hesitantly lower my gaze as I awkwardly stand before the two vampires, not sure what to say.

"Why did you come to my bar this afternoon?" The male vampire asks, his voice cutting through the awkward silence and ringing in my ears. If under different circumstances I would have without a doubt acknowledged his handsome features and voice but given that I feel as if tonight is my last night alive, I don't give a damn if he is a sexy model.

"My friend left her purse last night." I say my voice softer than usual and I curse myself for being this timid.

"Look at me little girl," He demands and I raise my eyes to meet his intense gaze as he gets up from the chair and saunters over to me, never breaking eye contact. "You are going to forget everything that happened this afternoon. All you remember is coming and getting your friend's purse." He says as he bends towards my face.

I am slightly confused by his words, does he think that by commanding me to forget I will? And then I realize what he is doing. He is trying to glamour me. Shit. I curse in my mind, it's bad if glamoring doesn't work right?

I nod my head slowly in understanding, maybe I can pretend I am being glamoured. That is a laughable fleeting thought because the incredibly tall vampire before me leans even closer and takes a sniff before straightening up.

"What?" Pam asks looking between me and the tall vampire.

"Hon kan inte vara glamoured." _She can't be glamoured._ I blink, what language are they speaking?

"Tror du att hon är relaterade till Sookie?" _Do you think she's related to Sookie? _The blonde vampire asks raising an eyebrow as she stares down at me.

"Nej, något utanför om hennes doft." _No, something is off about her scent._

He must have caught me, I know my heart rate just skyrocketed and the fact that I suck at lying doesn't help. He slowly steps around me, his eyes scanning up and down my body making me feel _very _self conscious.

"I'm going to leave now," I say shakily as I move to take a step back when Eric comes blurring towards me. Once again my reflexes take over and my hand moves on its own accord and I pull out the silver pepper spray. He shouts in pain as the silver splashes on his face.

In that moment, I know I made a very big mistake. The female vampire comes charging at me and my body throws itself backwards; my back hitting a table as I narrowly avoid Pam's death grip. I don't really know what happens next, I just let me body move itself as I duck down and roll over avoiding Pam as she thrusts herself at me. I'm sure I looked retarded as I flung myself left and right my body somehow managing to avoid Pam's grasp. Ow, I think to myself as I slam my shins into a table, I'm going to have a lot of bruises tomorrow. My body reacts and I leap forward arching my back as Pam's nails skim the back of my shirt.

My head smacks against the ground as I am no longer able to dodge her attacks. Her hand around my neck instantly cuts off the oxygen. "Pam," Eric orders and her iron grip on my throat is gone.

I suck in oxygen as I regain my vision, tears in my eyes. "I'm really sorry," I manage out as I stand back on my feet, "It was a reflex, you just came up to me without warning." I say to the male vampire.

"What is your name?" He asks with curiosity as I rub my throat. I look into his eyes slightly taken aback by the sudden question.

"How about you introduce yourself first." I say sourly. I seem to have lost my initial shyness towards these vampires seeing as I was just attacked by one. The male vampire's lip seems to twitch with amusement,

"My name is Eric Northman and this is my progeny Pam." He says as Pam continues to shoot death glares at me.

"Anya Garner." I say introducing myself, "And I'm really sorry for the silver spray earlier." I repeat wanting more than anything to get out of here.

"Now Anya, can you explain to me how you managed to avoid my progenies attacks, seeing as she is a vampire using her speed." Eric asks me his eyes boring into my own as if he is trying to figure out the answer before I can say anything.

"I have good reflexes," Is all I say with a shrug.

Eric frowns and says nothing for a few moments, "Do you know someone named Sookie Stackhouse." Once again he doesn't ask me as a question but more of a fact.

"Sookie?" I repeat thinking it's spelled Suki, "Is she a Japanese foreign exchange student?" I ask innocently. I had a foreign exchange student while I was in high school back in California and her name was Suki. I open my mouth about to ask if I am free to leave but the vampire, Eric lunges at me.

I don't have time to yelp in shock but my body jerks backwards causing me to stumble over a fallen chair that Pam knocked over when she tried to hurt me before.

"Very interesting," Eric says softly, "You will return tomorrow night."

I frown as I stand up resisting the urge to rub my sore butt. "And why do I have to come back?" I demand becoming angry that Eric's attitude is one exuding arrogance.

"If you do not return I can't promise the safety of your friend." He threatens lightly with a smirk. I puff my cheeks in frustration as I snatch my purse along with Becca's and storm out. I really, really don't like vampires.

* * *

**Well, this is the first chapter. I used google translate for the Swedish parts so it probably isn't fully accurate. As I said before I'm not sure where this story will go or if I will even continue it. **

**Reviews fuel my writing! Stop by and say hi! :] **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad people liked my first chapter. Here's the second chapter. I have altered some events to fit around Anya. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I storm into the apartment. The door slamming shut behind me. "Why didn't you text me back?" Becca asks as I throw my purse to the couch. I can see from her wide eyes that she is shocked by my sudden rage. She pauses the television and sits up and approaches me cautiously.

"I was just held captive in a dungeon for three hours and then interrogated." I growl my body aching as bruises are forming and my stomach is in pain. I really want something to eat. My eyes scan through the refrigerator and I snatch the pizza from yesterday afternoon.

"What?!" Becca screeches as she runs over to me and looks me over frantically. "Are you okay? They didn't drink from you did they?"

I chew my food while shaking my head, "No but it seems that I can't be glamoured." I say through a full mouth. Becca takes a seat at one of the stools and props her chin with her hand as she listens to my story.

"It was crazy and I mean crazy! I went in and found your purse then I heard shouting and a gun shot. Next thing I know, I'm bandaging a man's leg and being sent to this nasty ass dungeon until the vampires awaken." I say as I open a bottle of water and take a long drink, enjoying the fresh liquid. "I need to shower," I say as I can smell the disgusting stench clinging to my clothes.

As I scrub my hair with my shampoo, it dawns on me. "Shit!" I cry out my voice echoing off the shower walls. How could I have forgotten Lafayette? Here I in a nice hot shower cleaning my body off, my stomach full with pizza, while Lafayette is still stuck in the vampire dungeon. I rinse out my hair and quickly change into a pair of shorts and a tank top before running back into the living room and snatching my purse.

"I need to go to Bon Tomps." I say over my shoulder, my soaked hair clinging to the exposed skin of my neck and shoulders. Becca looks around completely at a loss as I open the front door, "Oh, also if someone knocks and it's not me. Don't let them in, don't even look them in the eye." I warn her before running down the stairs and back into my car.

I locate Merlot's bar in my GPS and drive off. Fucking vampires, I curse them in my mind as I speed down the highway formulating a plan. I will need to find Tara and tell her that her cousin is fine and that I am helping him then go back to Fangtasia. With a clear mind I realize how selfish I am being and I become guilty. I left Lafayette in there all alone. My survival instincts sometimes are only aimed at self-preservation.

I finally reach Merlot's after an hour and a half of driving. The bar seems pretty busy tonight I notice as I push open the doors. An older woman approaches me with Ariel like hair. "I'm looking for Tara," I say to her,

"She ain't workin tonight sweetie." Darlene says as I notice her name tag. I frown as my eyes scan for a tall well built black woman but find no one with that description.

"Do you have her number?" I push, maybe I can leave her a voicemail. Darlene gives me a funny look and I know that this small of a town, everyone knows everyone and right now I am a newcomer. "Okay fine, if you see her can you tell her that I know Lafayette. He wanted me to tell her that he is fine, I'm just helping him out of a little situation." I say before thanking her and leaving.

Great, just great.

I head back into my car noticing that I have a tank of gas. I groan, I just filled up earlier today, driving all through Louisiana is proving to be a bitch in gas. I put my car in reverse and drive towards Fangtasia. How am I going to convince Eric to give Lafayette up? An image of the huge vampire smirking at my pathetic attempts to persuade him is an image I don't want to see. I begin to wrack my brain for something to offer the vampire.

I pull into Fangtasia and find that it is empty. I furrow my brows as I look at my dashboard. It's a little past ten at night, why isn't the club hopping with people and vampires. I clench my teeth as another shiver rolls down my spine, my intuition is screaming at me that there is something wrong. "Damnit," I curse under my breath as I head into the club.

I take a slow inhale and exhale as I stare at the front door. Confidence, I repeat to myself, I can't allow the vampires to see my shy behavior.

The stench of raw burning flesh hits my noise and I feel like I have just entered a surgery room. I see a young blond woman no older than myself lying topless on a table as a very petite old woman is pouring some liquid on her mauled back. Her screams of agony ring in my ears and I can't help but wince as I watch her skin sizzle.

I leap back with just enough time to put a few feet between myself and Eric. My breathe is caught in my throat, "I was expecting you tomorrow night." He states somewhat amused by my reactions.

"I came back for Lafayette." I state proud at the strength in my voice as I meet Eric's intense gaze.

"Let's talk in private." He says as he walks at human pace across the vacant club. I follow behind him my eyes glancing at the unconscious young woman. "Don't mind her," Eric says casually as he opens his office door.

"Who is this?" A vampire asks his voice has the southern twang. He is much shorter than Eric, then again Eric is like six foot four so I figure most vampires are shorter than him.

"I think Sookie is almost healed." Eric says signaling for this other vampire to leave us alone. "Now then," Eric begins as he moves behind his desk, his hands in his pockets.

"I want Lafayette released." I demand, crossing my arms over my chest. I thought it was going to be difficult to approach Eric but I forgot how arrogant he is and how much I hate that smirk. "I don't have much to offer. I figure that you don't need money, and" I say noticing that twinkle in his eye, "My blood is definitely off limits, I figure the only thing I can possibly offer is my assistance."

"Oh, and what could you possibly offer me?" He asks as he moves around the desk and walks towards me.

"My help. You need a daywalker sometimes to help whatever you do." I say slowly taking a step back.

"I have more than enough daywalkers at my disposal." He says his voice soft but stone cold and a little hint of taught lining it. I clench my jaw as my back hits the door. "What else can you offer me?" He asks his eyes purposefully looking down at my breasts.

My fist raises up and is about to come into contact with his jaw but seeing as he is a vampire he catches my fist. "How about I report you. I'm pretty sure kidnapping and torturing a human is illegal." I say my voice wavering slightly. The hairs on my arms standing on end. I can see the different shades of green in his eyes, his prominent high cheeks bones, even the faint stubble on his chin. He is very attractive and he knows it.

"Lafayette is a V-dealer therefore he answers to our laws." Eric says his voice becoming husky as his face leans in closer his nose gently touching my lower jaw. Not good, not good, my body goes into panic mode.

Adrenaline pumps through my system and I can feel my body wanting to take control. Everything happens too fast, I know that I slide down the door in a single fluid motion, my foot slams into the side of Eric's knee (if he were human I would have probably popped or dislocated his knee) and for a second his body reacts and he loses his composure allowing me to slip away from him.

My body jerks backwards as he comes blurring at me but he still manages to pin me down on the carpet. My leg kicks out his and I flip us over (I attribute my increased strength to my incredible adrenaline rush) as I straddle his lower torso, my little silver blade in hand just touching the fabric of his jacket but if it isn't for the fact that his hand is wrapped around my throat, the blade can be lodged in his chest cavity.

All of this must have happened in less than three seconds. I blink, in a daze as my grip on the silver knife releases, my eyes widening with shock. My pulse is pounding in my skull and the coolness of Eric's hand is a sharp contrast against my fiery skin.

He is staring up at me with intrigue radiating off of his body. "Can you let me go?" I ask and the vampire releases his grip on my throat and I stand up just as a healed Sookie storms into the room.

"Why do you have Lafayette locked up in your basement?!" She yells at him. I frown, does she know Lafayette too?

"Sookie, what are you talking about?" the vampire I had seen before asks.

"She's referring to the human in my basement, the human that traded sexual services with a vampire for his blood which is as you know is a grave offence." Eric answers as he takes a seat on the edge of his desk seeming to have forgotten my presence entirely.

"His name is Lafayette. And you ought to be ashamed of yourself for what you done to him." Sookie says her voice full of indignation as she raises her hand and slaps Eric. I am somewhat impressed by this girl, she seems to hate Eric as much as I do.

"Sookie!" the vampire warns her his eyes shifting to me and back to Sookie.

"I'm glad you are feeling better. And may I add that color suits you very well." Eric says his voice becoming somewhat seductive.

"Go to hell." She spits out

"Sookie enough."

"No it's not nearly enough, they've tortured him and bitten him and shot him and kept him down there in his own filth for weeks."

"Is this true?"

"There are others who would have done far worse and you know it"

"You're going to let him go right now. Or I swear I'm going to the police." She threatens and in response Eric's fangs emerge.

"I do not respond well to threats but perhaps we can come to some sort of arrangement." He turns slightly to me which causes both Sookie and Bill to also turn their full attention to me. "It would appear that you and Miss Stackhouse both want Lafayette freed. You impressed me earlier with your _skills_." Eric emphasizes the last word and I want to smack him just as Sookie did before he is making it sound as if I did a sexual favor.

"So if we agree to go to Dallas to help look for those missing vampire you'll let Lafayette go." I say not exactly pleased with this deal.

"Why do you need this other girl?" Bill asks and turns to Sookie, "No you nearly died last night you are not going to Dallas."

"Bill, I can make up my own mind." Sookie says softly.

"I will pay all of your expenses of course and yes I will release your friend." Eric says addressing the two of us.

"And I want 5,000 dollars." She says strongly and glances at me, "We want 5,000 each," She says including me.

"Sookie," Bill warns and she turns to him and says in a hushed voice that she has missed a lot of work.

"You're human is getting cocky," Eric says his eyes never leaving Sookie."

"She will take 10,000, she will take 5,000" Bill says acknowledging my presence "And I will escort them."

Eric's face stays stoic and cold. "I don't think so, no."

"Yes, 15,000 and Bill comes with me or it's a deal breaker." She says confidently and the two of them have a staring contest before Eric turns to the side and says something in Swedish.

"You surprise me. And that's a rare quality in a breather."

"You disgust me

"Perhaps I'll grow on you."

"I'd prefer cancer."

"You need to leave immediately."

"I will make the travel arrangements. I will need your credit card number."

Eric looks at me again, "Can you read her mind?" He asks Sookie

"What?" Sookie asks and glances at me and stares for a few seconds. "Wow, so weird," She says becoming excited, "I've never meet a human who I can't hear." The door is thrown open as Pam throws Lafayette into the room. I seem to lose track of the rest of the conversation as I realize that I seem to be digging deeper and deeper into all this vampire business until I am brought back to reality as I watch Sookie leaving. I move to follow Sookie and vampire Bill out of Eric's office, "Not you Miss Garner," He says I scowl at him,

"What more do you want?" I hiss, "You already have me going to Dallas for you." Before turning on my heel and leaving. "God he is such an asshole." I say Sookie turns to me with an appreciative smile as Bill helps Lafayette to Sookie's car.

"I completely agree, I'm Sookie Stackhouse," Sookie says with a cheery smile as she extends her hand.

"Anya Garner," I reply taking her hand, "So you can read minds." I say casually she laughs lightly,

"Yeah, what about you? It seems like you know Eric." She says eyeing me as if still trying to read my mind. I scoff as I pull out my car keys from my purse,

"I don't know Mr. Northman, more like I keep finding myself in bad situations with him." This causes both Sookie and I to laugh,

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Sookie says and waves good-bye as she gets into her old little car and drives off. I hurry into my car and drive back home.

I tell Becca about what happened minus the fact I went all Tomb Raider on him and began packing my suitcase. "Becca you don't understand this vampire is the definition of annoying." I say as I huff a piece of my bang away from my face.

Becca rolls her eyes, "He's paying you five thousand to go to Dallas for a few days, sound like a decent vampire to me." I throw a pillow at her,

"You haven't talked to him. To say he's intimidating is an understatement, I just want to rip off that smirk on his face." I say as I throw in a skirt and some of my flats in the suitcase. "You should have seen him when he was talking to Sookie, he is such a Casanova."

"Wait wait," Becca says as she rolls onto her stomach and tucks one of my pillows under her chin. "Am I hearing this right, you are judging this vampire based on two encounters. This isn't the Anya I know."

I sigh, "I know, but it's just so hard to not judge him. I just don't like being around vampires you know how they make me feel. Oh god, what am I going to do about work?" I groan as I realize that I still have work.

"Don't worry about it. I got you into this mess, I'll cover for you and I'll ask Jenn too, she owes me a favor." Becca says, "You worry about all your vamp. business, I'll take care of things on this end." I zip up my suitcase and give Becca a warm hug.

"Thanks," I whisper.

The next morning a heavily tinted van appears outside the apartment to take Sookie, Bill, and I learn about Bill's progeny Jessica is also joining. Sookie and I talk most of the way to the airport and on the plane. I learn about her life in Bon Tomps and I tell her about mine back in California.

As Bill and Jessica do their glamour thing, I rub my tired eyes exhausted already and the day hasn't even begun. The hotel isn't what I expected, although I'm not sure what I did expect a vampire hotel to be like. The interior design is modern and tasteful and the lighting makes it appear lighter since all the windows are basically blocked out.

"Becky Umanes is a stuck up whore who let Jayce finger her in church." The limo man shouts at the top of his lungs startling me as I am admiring the decor.

"Jessica!" Bill shouts at his progeny as Jessica laughs her head off.

Bill hands me my card key for my room and we all head up. "Jessica, let's go." Bill commands and the red-haired vampire pouts as she orders the limo man to follow us. While the vampires and Sookie do their thing I unpack my suitcase and flop on the bed. The room is extensive with a very large king sized bed with crisp white sheets.

I order room service deciding to milk as much money out of Eric as possible. "Room service," I hear and I open the door and hand the bellboy a five dollar tip.

"Thank you," I say as I remove the top and admire the beautiful salad and sandwich. I flip through the channels as I eat my lunch enjoying the high class food. I finish eating and find myself completely bored. I head into the bathroom and frown. God my hair is awful.

I brush through my usual straight hair but the change in atmosphere seems to have made my dark coffee hair a frizzy mess. I wind up doing a fishtail braid and spraying a light mist of the Channel perfume I bought a few months ago before heading out and deciding to wander a bit.

I knock on Sookie's door, "Hey," She says,

"I'm going to explore a bit, do you want to join?" I offer and she becomes hesitant,

"Bill said he wants me to stay in the room." She says with a sad smile.

"That's alright," I say and decide to take the elevator down. I smile at the very pretty woman beside me but she makes no movement to even acknowledge me, she just stares at the elevator doors. I notice multiple bite marks. I finally decide she is probably being glamoured. The elevator dings and she walks out like a zombie and I head out but am stopped as an arm reaches across from me and blocks my path.

"Hey baby," I look over to see a vampire with a light stubble and brown cowboy hat grinning at me. "Want to have some fun?" I frown as I duck under his arm,

"No thanks," I say the back of my hairs standing straight up.

"Don't be like thank sweetie," He says and I just know he is about to grab my wrist because I can feel my body prepared to move away.

"She is mine." Eric's voice rings in my ears as the three words slip past his lips. I whirl around,

"What?" I growl as I notice Eric's hand around the cowboy vampire's wrist in a death grip and by the wince of cowboy's face I can tell Eric must be crushing his bone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was claimed." He says and scurries off as soon as Eric releases him. Half of me wants to storm up to the cocky blond vampire before me and throw a hissy fit for saying I'm his but the other side of me, the smart side, knows that Eric just announced to the entire lobby that I am his which makes me off limits.

I turn back around and begin walking but I don't make it far as he blurs and appears a few feet in front of me. I narrow my eyes, he's smart, he seems to have figured out the invisible boundaries around me and if he appears just three feet away from me, my body won't react.

"It isn't safe to leave." He says his head is aimed downwards to meet my gaze.

"I was just taking a tour." I reply as I take a side step but he follows my lead. "Must you control everything?" I say exasperatly earning a light twitch in his lips as he takes a step forward.

"Why don't we go to our rooms?" He suggests and I find myself back in the elevator heading back up to my room. Every muscle in my body is tense almost as if my body is prepared to fight if he decides to attack in the small space.

"I really don't like you." I say to him staring at the metal doors.

"That's very unfortunate because I have taken a liking to you." He says just as the doors open. I hurry out and slide the keycard to the door. I don't want to deal with this irritating vampire right now. I throw open the door and am about to shut it when a strong hand stops me. "Aren't you going to let me in?" He asks innocently.

"Can't you bother someone else." I say trying to shut the door but it doesn't even budge.

"Actually I'm a little tired right now and seeing as this is my room I think I'll take a nap." He says and takes in the devastation on my face as he pushes the door fully open and walks in.

"You are unbelievable!" I cry out, "There is no way I am sharing a room with you." I say as I move to leave the room and ask Jessica if I can share with her.

"Not so fast." Eric says as he shuts the door and blocks my path. My fists are balled at my sides,

"Do you know how badly I want to stake you right now?" I say through clenched teeth. His eyes dance with amusement,

"I can only image," He says lightly, "We never got the chance to talk about your little stunt back in my office."

I bite my lip for a second, "What stunt?" I lie and I jerk towards the bed as he blurs towards me. My body begins to twist and spin as I so very narrowly escape his grasp. But this lasts for two seconds before my back hits the plush bed, my wrists being held beside my hand in Eric's hands as he hovers over me.

"Now why don't we talk about how you are able to dodge a vampires attacks." He says as he leans in and takes a whiff of my scent. "Do you know that you smell like fresh blossoms and a hint of lavender? I really do like that perfume on you, it almost mimics a scent. "

I frown, "What are you talking about." He careful looks into my eyes,

"I am an old vampire. Younger vampires are unable to differentiate from your perfume and body wash from your natural scent or lack of." He explains watching for my reaction as I absorb what he just revealed.

Lack of natural scent. My frown deepens, I have never been attacked by a vampire with the exception of the night Marggie died. I begin to think back to the times some of my friends and I would go to bars, I am usually never approached by a vampire only a few times. Now that I think about it vampires never really show interest in me. I glare up at Eric's gaze, with the exception of this idiot.

"And? So what if I don't have a natural scent that's a good thing for me. I would rather not be vampire food." I retort as I try and wiggle out of his grip.

His eyes begin to swirl with emotions, "It seems you are unaware of your unique qualities. Do you realize that everyone and everything has a specific smell? Even vampires smell differently, I have heard of no such creature that is scent-less." He says his voice becoming deeper as he leans in and I hear the click of his fangs. "And it makes me wonder what your blood will taste like."

My heart seems to stop as I feel his fangs graze my neck. My breathes become shorter and my heart begins to pump faster as my adrenaline skyrockets through the roof. My vision becomes amplified and I lose conscious control. My body rips out of Eric's grasp and I flip us over but he is prepared this time, he throws me off of him and my body jerks into a back handspring until I land on my feet.

He comes charging at me, his fangs still extended and all my self-preservation instincts kick in. A slim part of me realizes that he isn't using his full speed, if anything he sees this as a game of tag. My body seems to move like water as I leap away from him quickly avoiding his attacks until I spot an opening and I lunge at him. My body throws itself as he falls his knees hitting the edge of the bed. My legs are pinning his arms at his side as I straddle his chest, my hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

Everything happens so fast, I close my eyes for a moment my heart returning back to normal as I feel a major headache creeping. I open my eyes and everything is blurry for a moment and my body relaxes. "Amazing," Eric says in awe as his fangs are retracted but he makes no movement to push me off of him.

Deep down I know that something has been off about me. I mean I can practically dodge a bullet if my life is in danger but...I never knew I am capable of overpowering a vampire. That isn't human. I roll off of Eric and head for the door.

"Don't, please don't follow me." I say weakly as I leave my room, praying that he doesn't follow me as I head down the elevator and to the lobby where I locate a bathroom and I lock myself in a stall. I rub my temples as my brain seems to be shooting a hundred miles per hour. It is clear that _something _is different about me. After Eric's second stunt I can't really deny it anymore. But I am still human, I take a seat on the toilet as I try and focus my thoughts. I mean, Sookie can read minds and she's still human so maybe there's something just a little different about me.

I cover my face with my hands, I don't want complicated, I just want a normal life.

I don't know how long I sit in the bathroom. A few women come and go and finally I come out. I look at my reflection. My hair is a mess, I fix my braid and notice the way my natural soft tan seems to be pale and worry is sunken heavy in my brown eyes. I head out of the bathroom and spot Eric resting against the wall. "For the love of God, please I just want to be left alone." I groan as I head to the front door.

"I told you, it is dangerous." He repeats as he follows closely behind me.

"Can you please take a step back," I say my body becoming tight with anticipation. "I just need some fresh air to clear my mind." I say honestly as I pause a few feet away from the door.

Eric scoffs, "Have you forgotten that the limo driver was hired by humans. He was prepared to take you and Sookie." My lips become a thin line, maybe I did forget that little detail.

"Then you come with me." I say as I reach for the door handle.

"Let's go," Eric says and opens the door for me. I walk through and am meat with the chilly Dallas air. We walk down the sidewalk with a good three feet between us. We probably look strange, and it doesn't help that Eric sticks out like a sore thumb. I am relieved that Eric doesn't say anything to me and I remain silent until we wind our way back to the hotel.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" I finally ask just the hotel comes into view. He must have been caught in his own thoughts because it seems like I caught him off guard. As his eyes appear dazed until they reach mine.

"No I have no clue as to what you are. But believe me I will find out." He says as he opens the door for me again,

"Thank you," I say as I walk back into the hotel and I am even more relieved when Eric doesn't get into the elevator.

"I have business to attend to tonight. Sleep well Anya." Eric says as a small smile graces his lips just as the elevator doors close. That night I take a long shower, my body finally able to relax without any vampires too close to my body. I decide to not wear my sleeping shorts if Eric is going to be in the same room he will return before sunrise and I rather not have too much of my skin revealed to the vampire. I pull on my plaid pj bottoms and a T-shirt and crawl into bed, my mind and body exhausted. I just want to find this vampire Eric seems so bent on locating and get back to my life.

I don't know how long I sleep, with the super tinted windows I can't even really fully tell if the sun is out yet or not. I turn over and know I can't be surprised to see Eric but I can't stop my heart rate from increasing. I stare at Eric's sleeping face although without him breathing he looks like a corpse. His ashen skin seems more eerie in this light. I have to admit, if he isn't smirking, frowning, or glaring he has a very soft expression.

I roll out of bed and use the bathroom and brush my teeth before changing into a floral skirt and heading to Sookie's room to see if the bubbly blonde is up yet. We find ourselves talking about everything and anything until the sunsets.

Eric and Bill fetch us to drive to the missing vampire's house, Godric's house. I find myself standing in a very beautifully designed living room with expensive (and probably imported) black and white furniture.

"You should have told me Eric hired fucking humans, Isabel." Stan drawls his eyes flickering over me but rest on Sookie who definitely smells the most attractive.

"Now wait just a minute." Sookie says a little frustrated that the Dallas vampire before us isn't showing an ounce of respect.

"Respect her." Bill demands.

"Thank you." Sookie says to Bill with a sweet smile.

"I couldn't tell you Stan, you've been on your own for days." The vampire named Isabel snaps back at Stan. She is tall and lean, dressed in a form fitting white dress. Do all the vampires in this area have expensive taste?

"Are you sure Godric was abducted by the Fellowship of the Sun." Eric asks as he paces back and forth.

"Yes," "No" Both Stan and Isabel reply at the same time.

"They are the ones with the organization and manpower ." Stan says in a bored tone.

I can tell Isabel detests Stan. "But they are amateurs. It doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we are talking about, 2,000 years old." I can't help my eyes widening, two thousand years old! I feel like my mind is blown at the new knowledge.

"Old don't make you smart." Stan mutters under his breath.

"Besides, there's no proof." Isabel points out.

"If they've got him, I'll hear it. That's my job." Sookie says trying to reassure Isabel mostly.

"There's no reason to wait, we need to take these fanatics down. Full out attack, exterminate them like the vermin they are and leave no trace." Stan announces as if it is that easy.

I swear I can feel the tension rising in the room between the vampires. "Hm, vampire hating church annihilated, wonder who did it...fucking brilliant."

"I doubt the King of Texas would approve of the destruction of our international and political agenda." Bill adds in and Isabel nods in agreement.

"Fuck that." Stan says "The great revelation is the biggest mistake we have ever made."

"Don't use Godric as your own little power play." Isabel growls,

"You are completely incompetent!" Eric shouts, "What's happened to Godric that he is surrounds himself with clowns."

Isabel scowls, "We invited you as a curtsey, this is not your territory. You have no voice here." I lose interest in the conversation as the vampires continue to argue about the next move until it is decided that Sookie, Isabel's human, and myself will enter the Fellow Ship of the Sun.

"She can read minds," Isabel says as she eyes me. "What can you do?" I know she has her suspicions about me seeing as I haven't said or done much.

"I have good reflexes." I say with a slight shrug of my shoulders. What more can I say than that? Isabel's perfectly shaped eyebrows tilt together,

"Good reflexes," She repeats slowly.

"We are leaving." Eric announces as he and Bill return from their little chat. His eyes on me now as we leave the house and return to the hotel. I find myself trying talking to Jessica for most of the night, not wanting to go back to my room to find Eric there. She tells me all about how she became a vampire, how she meat Hoyt and her human life. Time rolls by and I stifle back a yawn,

"It's past three A.M, you should probably get some sleep." Jessica says as she watches me rub my eyes.

"I just don't want to see him right now." I mumble but I know that tomorrow is going to be a crazy day and I should get as much sleep as possible. I stand up off of her bed and head to the door.

"You know it's weird," Jessica says as she finishes texting Hoyt, "I normally can't seem to fully control myself around humans but with you it's like I'm not hungry." A nervous laugh slips past my lips,

"I must not smell all that appetizing," I joke as I wish you new vampire good-night and head back into my room to hear the shower running. I quickly make my way to the closet and change into my pajamas. "Can you please stop staring at me." I say as I pull the shirt over my head, knowing that Eric is eyeing the back of my body.

I turn around and am meat with a naked Eric holding a towel that is draped across his hips, his hair still damp from the shower. I resist the urge to turn my head and blush because that is the exact reaction he wants from me. "Is that truly necessary?" I ask sourly as I make my way to the bed.

He chuckles, "Like what you see?" He asks as he runs a hand through his hair. I pull back the comforter and sheets and move the pillows around.

"Do you make it your mission to make me want to stab you every day?" I reply in a snarky manner he knows just how to push my buttons and that pisses me off even more. I flop into bed and burry my face into the pillows. Just ignore him, I chant in my mind.

That doesn't work so well when my body is about to launch itself out of bed as the vampire runs across the room and into the bed at his full speed. His arms wrap around my waist before I can even leap out of bed. He doesn't press me too close to his body but the fact that our skin is just a few inches away is more than enough for my body to go into hyper drive. "I can't sleep with you touching me." I growl as I shoot ice daggers into his eyes, he knows my boundaries.

He smirks at me, "Close your eyes." He orders as his close and he pretends to have fallen asleep.

I squirm around in his grasp and my hands beating at his chest trying to make him release me as my poor heart is beating so loud I swear everyone in the hotel can hear it. "Eric!" I groan my body so tense I feel like I am going to have cramps everywhere tomorrow morning. His grip only tightens, and I can feel his fingertips pressing into my ribs and back. My face is scowling with fiery rage. "You are such a bastard." I hiss pissed that my super inhuman reflexes didn't work fast enough to get away from him and that I can't seem to get this very naked vampire away from me.

"Sleep." He says softly, his breathe crisp, tickling the tip of my nose. I try and fight back the sleep, my passive aggressive-ness trying to not give Eric the satisfaction of me sleeping in his arms but I find my blinks becoming longer and eventually I drift to sleep. An uncomfortable one at that.

* * *

**So that's the end of the second chapter. I know I stopped it a little suddenly but you will all live. :]**

**Reviews fuel my writing.**

***I know you are all probably trying to guess what Anya is and honestly I wrote this on a whim, I have a general idea myself but I haven't fully made a decision as to what I want to make her yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's nice to see reviews! This is chapter three. My internet was slow and I didn't have time to watch and type word for word what happened in some scenes so this will loosely follow season two episode six.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I awaken to my body being completely sore. From the tips of my fingertips to the soles of my feet. I crack open my eyes to see my body just a few inches away from his cold skin. I frown as I spend twenty minutes somehow maneuvering away from Eric's grip, the urge to pee becoming overwhelming. I go through a very long bubble bath and take time waving my hair and adding a touch of makeup, prepping for entering the Fellowship of the Sun.

"I don't think I'm dressed correctly." I say as I notice Sookie's sun dress, then again when does she not wear a sun dress. I glance down at my pair of white shorts and button down blue blouse. Sookie grins,

"You look lovely," She assures me as she fixes her hair and grabs her little purse. "Let's go find Hugo."

We discuss the plan as Hugo drives us towards the church. "Remember don't show any sympathy for vampires." He says addressing me specifically.

"I just won't talk." I say honestly, I have never been great at acting.

"Even better," He says with a soft smile as he parks the car.

I adjust the cross on my neck and make sure my shirt isn't too revealing. I then tilt my neck to my right shoulder then my left trying to loosen my sore muscles. I feel like I just woke up from sleeping out on a parking lot, my entire body is so stiff.

"Well hello there." A very happy-go-lucky southern woman says as she gives a little wave.

"Hello," Sookie says matching the pastor's wife candy sweet voice. "You must be Sarah Newlin, it is an honor to meet you."

Sarah grins as she shakes Sookie's hand as she introduces Hugo as her fiance and me as her cousin and Maid of Honor.

"Why don't I show you around the church?" Sarah asks as she leads us towards the building. I don't know how a simple look around turned into a huge excursion. My cheeks and jaw seem to be locked in place, as I maintain my very fake smile as I listen to the pastor's wife go on and on and _on _about her lovely and perfect church. I manage to meet Sookie's gaze and I can tell she is dying on the inside too.

"Well here's Steve," she says her voice so chirpy. I turn my body to see a man wearing an expensive suit approach us with open arms. A fake smile, worse than mine plastered on his face.

"And who might these lovely folks be?" He asks as he wraps his arm around Sarah's waist.

"I'm Sookie and my fiancé and I were just looking at church's to hold our weddin, and may I say it is an honor to meet you sir." Sookie says just as two bulky men come into the church.

The little signals in my brain are firing like crazy as the man named Gabe and another man John, approaches us. "Why don't I show you three a very special place? Not many people get to see what's in the basement." Steve Newlin insists as he leads us to the back of the church and opens the door in front of us and Sookie and I peer down the narrow staircase.

"I'm sorry but we have an appointment with the florist." I say my voice shaking slightly.

"Oh shoot," Sookie says as she looks at her watch, "We are already ten minutes late." She says playing her role perfectly. And I take a step back just as Gabe launches at Hugo while John grabs Sookie's arm and pulls her down the steps.

My fist meets Newlin's nose as he tries to grab me. I hear his nose crunch and he cries in pain. "Gabe!" He shouts and I scramble towards the door but the good pastor wife blocks my way. Did she think I won't punch her in the face? I am more than ready to punch her in the face when Gabe's meaty hand grips my calf and I tumble to the ground. "Help us!" Sookie screams at the pastor's wife who is looking at us with regret in her eyes.

I kick back trying to get the bulky man off of me. Why can I avoid vampires from attacking me but I can't get away from a human? I curse my reflexes for failing me. Gabe's free hand grips around my waist and throws me off the steps my skull crashing into the side of the stairway and I black out instantly.

My head hurts like a bitch when I finally do seem to pull myself out of my unconscious state. "Oh thank God," Sookie mutters as she bends down, "I thought maybe when you hit your head you got a concussion or something." I blink a few times as I take in my new surroundings. We are enclosed by a fence and it seems this is a storage place for random items like board games and sports equipment.

"So what do we do now?" I ask as I touch the back of my head and can feel the dried blood. Sookie looks over at Hugo who is sitting on a bucket in the corner looking a little frazzled to say the least.

"Bill should be here soon, he should have felt my fear." She says somewhat relieved but more worried. "But this church is as nutty as a peanut farm they are more than ready to kill any vampire that's here."

"Have you found Godric?" I ask as I slowly pull my body up from lying on the cold ground. Sookie's eyes lower,

"I tried calling out his name. I heard Steve's thoughts, Godric is somewhere in this basement."

I nod my head, "I wish I could have done more." Sookie folds her dress under her as she takes a seat beside me.

"Don't say that, you couldn't have fought off those men." She says in soft encouragement.

"But I should have. I still don't get why the hell Eric wanted me here and the one time I might have been useful I flaked." Sookie's expression becomes very confused. I sigh softly, "I have really good reflexes."

"You keep sayin that but I have no idea what that means."

"I didn't know this until recently." I admit, "But I can avoid vampires attacks. Pam was pissed at me for spraying silver in Eric's face and I managed to dodge her attacks for a little while. Same with Eric. So I thought avoiding human's attacks would be easy but it seems I am wrong." I say still confused as to why my lame body can't seem to work when I want it too.

Sookie takes in the information and thinks for a second. "That is really weird . Have you ever been attacked by a human?"

I frown, "No, the first time I was ever attacked was a few years ago and my body couldn't react the way it does now." My expression becomes perplexed, now that I think about it why didn't my reflexes work again the first vampire attack? After the first incident it is Pam who attacked me for the second time and my body seemed almost prepared.

The three of us continue to wait in silence until Sookie hears Hugo's thoughts and comes to realize that Hugo is the one that betrayed us. The migraine in my head seems to grow as Sookie demands to know why Hugo can betray Isabel like this. He says something about his issues with her not turning him and how she is only using him. I rub my temples and tune them out.

Some more time passes when I am looking through the games when Gabe comes storming in his face is slightly beaten. The waves of rage rolling off of him send a shiver down my spine. He rips open the fence door, rage in his eyes. Sookie and I back away but Hugo approaches the crazed man asking him to release him. "Fucking fanger," Gabe growls and he begins beating Hugo up, the sound of his knuckles colliding with Hugo's face makes me cringe. Sookie reacts faster than I do as she charges at him and leaps on his back, her nails scratching at his face. "Get off of him!" She screams.

Little Sookie is tossed over his shoulder and thrown to the wall, his thick hands wrapped around her wrists. I snatch some pole like object and whack Gabe in the back of the head. He howls in pain as he releases Sookie. She collapses to the ground choking for air as I brace myself for the man's first attack. "You little bitch!" He growls and moves to tackle me to the ground but that familiar (and now comforting sensation of my physical body taking control) feeling kicks in and I easily avoid him. A wide grin across my face, better late than never, I duck down just as he is extending his arm to punch me. "Too slow," I taunt as I kick his lower waist. Those kick boxing lessons come in handy. I jump back, my back coming into contact with the fence and a sharp pain shoots through my head and Gabe uses my moment of hesitation and throws me to the ground.

My head smashing onto the cement and my vision blacks for a few seconds. "Not so tough now." He sneers as I struggle to block out the searing pain in the back of my head as I try and claw at his face.

"Leave her alone," Sookie cries out as she tries to fight Gabe.

"Get the fuck off." He growls and moves to attack her. "I'll make you remember what it feels..."

I hear her screams and struggle to push through my blurry vision just in time to see a young vampire, the youngest vampire I have seen, standing behind Gabe.

"Godric," Gabe whispers just before he snaps his head. I keep pressure on the back of my head, I must have a concussion by now.

"I'm down here my child." Godric says as I stumble over to Sookie. Eric blurs down to the basement and kneels before his maker. "Take the girls and leave this place. Shed no blood"

Eric raises his head and it is clear on his expression that he wants to question his maker but he holds his tongue (which is a new aspect of Eric I never knew existed). I eye Godric, taking in his short frame, but then again he is probably still taller than me since I barely reach five foot five. I can't examine him more because he disappears in a blur.

"Let's go." Eric says over his shoulder as Sookie and I hurry out of the basement. Eric handles the small group of men with ease and we walk through the pew isles, well Eric is walking, Sookie and I are practically jogging at his side. "Where's the exit." Eric asks,

"Back that way."

"There are several exits actually. The easiest one takes you straight to hell." Newlin says and the doors open and men and women carrying chains, stakes, and guns all flock into the church.

"Let us leave," Sookie says desperately, "Save yourselves. No one has to die"

"The war has begun you evil whore of Satan. You vampires cast the first stone killing my family. The line has been drawn, you are either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon."

"You see just as our Lord our savior was betrayed with thirty pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can chain a child of Satan." Newlin says as he begins to preach to his brainwashed followers.

"You are a fool." I hiss, my anger getting the best of me. How is it possible for someone to be so twisted? "You are all fools." I say louder, addressing the mob of men prepared to die for this idiots cause. "Can you not see that this man is manipulating you for his own cause. Vampires are the undead, and Hitler thought the Jews were just as evil." I say as I turn and meet the gaze of the men. "There are always humans who kill people for such pathetic reasons. Did you hear that a woman in Florida ran her husband over because he got rid of her cigarettes in the house? She backed up five times. There are no beings who are perfect, who are free of sin. Are you willing to sacrifice your life for a man who doesn't understand that God is a being of love? What happened to the thou shalt not kill? Do you all really believe that if you don't kill a human being it doesn't count? " I ask desperately trying to pull at their humanity.

Newlin laughs, "Are you going to listen to this child who clearly doesn't know about what the Lord wishes. Contain her." In my peripheral vision I can see two men step out and reach for me, but my body jerks away.

"I don't get why you all believe that by killing vampires under the name of God is justice." I spit out as I spin to my right and slam my fist into the man's throat. "Killing is killing. This man is willing to have everyone in here killed just so that he proves his point. You all have families, friends, and goals in life. Are you really willing to give all of that up for him?"

Newlin's face is becoming irritated, "If you don't shut your mouth you will find a bullet in your head." He threatens and I hear the cock of guns.

"Anya," Eric says his voice stern as he sends me a warning look to stop speaking. How can he ask me to shut my mouth when he is chained to a table. I feel hands grip my arms, "Let the girls go and I will sacrifice myself in place of Godric." Eric says addressing Newlin.

Newlin laughs, "They are whores of Satin. They must burn with you especially the one with the mouth." His eyes land on me,

"You are such a fucking hypocrite. Not only are you a gay pastor but I bet if you were to be turned into a vampire, you would love it. You would love the immortality and power." I spit out with venom and disdain. Everyone can see his face flush from embarrassment or anger.

"You bitch," He whips out a gun and aims it at me. And for a moment I can't decide if I should be afraid that a gun is now aimed right between my eyes but I find myself more than ready. Maybe I can dodge the bullet but I'm not afraid to die, I stare him down my eyes unwavering. He removes his finger from the trigger, "On second thought a single gunshot isn't enough for you, I will make sure you burn slowly and painfully." He promises and I can see fire in his eyes.

He then points his gun at Sookie just as Bill runs in.

"One more move and the girl dies." Newlin warns,

" If you shoot her everyone in here will die. Let her go now." Bill asks,

"Newlin!" A voice rings out and then a paintball hits Newlin in the hand making him drop the gun."Let her go fuck wad!" Jason shouts and shoots a paintball hitting Newlin right in the head. He howls in pain, as the humans begin to become nervous. Bill throws the humans off of Sookie and I and I watch as she removes the chains on Eric.

Eric runs and snatches Newlin and slams him to the ground. "Eric don't kill him!" I shout,

"Kill him, kill that fucker." Jason shouts back.

"Go ahead, martyr us. Martyr us before God, we are willing to die." He says just as a horde of vampires being lead by Stan appear. My body is tense with anticipation as I prepare for the worst.

"Steve Newlin! You pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up yours to come and lynch us? We'll kill you first, the same way we did your father." Stan says very pleased with the situation at hand.

"Murderer!"

"Destroy them, all of them." Stan orders and the vampires blur everywhere, going for the humans that are holding weapons.

"Enough!" and with one word everyone stops. "You came for me I assume. Underlying," Godric warns

"Yes Sherif," Stan says and clicks his fangs away

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when it is uncalled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace will you do the same? " There is a soft silence and I look over to Newlin,

"I will not negotiate with sub humans!" He says as he loosens his tie and kneels before Eric, "Kill me. Do it, Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him but I missed it." Godric says and appears behind Newlin and grabs him by the collar of his neck. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness? That's what I thought. Stand down everyone, it's over now."

The humans scurry out, it seems the words of the ancient vampire made its way through their thick skulls. "I was very impressed with your little speech." Eric drawls as he puts his hands in his pockets. I frown as my pace quickens, I want to get out of this church.

"I hate people like him." I state, Eric stretches his long legs further and my back stiffens as his presence is closer than I am comfortable with.

"You are injured." He points out, I turn slightly and whack his hand away, his fingers were outstretched probably to touch the wound on the back of my head.

"I'm fine, a small concussion." I say, "I just need a good shower. And some food, I am starving. I don't have the energy to deal with you right now so please keep your distance." I say as I job over to Sookie who is climbing into the car Hugo took to arrive here.

"I was so surprised when you accused Steve Newlin of being gay." Sookie says with a light giggle, "But I can see it."

I laugh lightly, "Let's just say I have really good gay-dar and it was definitely beeping. Where are we going?" I ask as I notice we pass by the fork in the road.

"Godric has invited us to his house. You and Sookie are more than welcome to freshen up there." I frown, great more vampires.

Godric's house is full of vampires and humans alike. Isabel shows us to the guest rooms where I take a long shower and try my best to clean my wound before pulling on the simple black dress. "Thank you again for letting me borrow this." I say to Isabel and she gives me a weak smile.

"Of course, you helped save Godric it's the least I can do." She says, "Please excuse me." She says and I can almost see the blood tears pooling in her tear ducts.

"Anya," Sookie says as she grabs my hand, "I love that dress." She says admiring the simple yet very flattering cut. "I was going to introduce myself to Godric, would you like to come?"

"Sure," I say softly as a vampire brushes past me. The soles of my feet roll to the opposite side as my body seems to flinch away.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asks as Bill leads us to Godric.

"Yeah, just a little tense." I admit as we stand in line to meet the physically young vampire but in reality the idea that he is two thousand years old is mind boggling. Bill stands between Sookie and I, a little too close to my personal bubble and I move slightly to my left.

"Miss Stackhouse and Miss Garner, you are two very strong women to have risked your lives to save mine." Godric says as he notices my slight movement away from Bill. "You spoke wise words for someone so young." He says softly as he addresses only me.

I bashfully look down at my painted fingernails for a second before looking back into Godric's eyes, "Thank you." I say politely with a warm smile but it falters when Eric appears beside me. The hairs on the back of my neck shoot up and that smile turns into a frown as my eyes dart to the Viking which again goes unnoticed by Godric.

"I'm going to find something to eat." I grumble, "It was a pleasure to meet you." I say genuinely as I take my leave. There are too many vampires in this room and I manage to escape into the kitchen.

I munch on some great smelling finger sandwich as I speak with another human or rather they talk to me about how amazing their vampire boyfriend is. I simply nod and continue to eat and take a sip of the rich wine before I make up the lame excuse that I have to use the bathroom. I exit the kitchen and wind my way through the house admiring the beautiful house when a voice cuts through my daydreams.

"You do not like the presence of vampires." Godric a soft voice says and I turn around to see Godric a good four feet behind me.

A small smile appears on my lips, "No, I do like vampires. Let's just say my body doesn't like them near me." I admit as I turn to fully face him.

"Eric has mentioned to me that you are a very special human. When I saw you in the basement I knew you were different." He says with a gentle smile, expressing that he means no harm.

I nod, "Eric mentioned my," I pause for a second, "Scent." I finish and he and I both know I mean the fact that I don't have a scent but I 'm not about to share that information in a house full of vampires who have incredible hearing. I find myself sitting in a little seat across from Godric in a secluded second living room.

"I must apologize for Eric's behavior." He says to me and gives me a knowing smile, "He can be difficult to handle."

I can't hold back my laugh, "Difficult to handle is a little bit of an understatement. He is very...stubborn." I say lightly not wanting to say that Eric is a complete and utter asshole who has no respect for women and enjoys annoying people nonstop, but I hold back my tongue. Godric cracks a small smile, "You are one of the most civil vampires I have ever meat." I say honestly, my body reacting a little different around Godric then other vampires. I feel more...relaxed, safe. "I don't react well to vampires being too close but with you it's almost like you are human."

"Excuse me," He says abruptly and disappears across from me. I look around and notice that there aren't many other people wandering around. I go out back towards the main living room just as a very tall and lean vampire leaves, her bright red silk dress catches my eye first and then I notice Bill beside her.

"What happened?" I ask Jason who is leaning against the open wall.

"Sookie stood her own against that vampire bitch." Jason says with a pleased look on his face; proud of his sister for standing her own.

I smile noticing that Godric is approached by other vampires. It has been nice speaking to him, so I turn to check the backyard when I bump into a tall young man wearing a jacket. "Sorry," I say and it is like fire truck alarms blare through my ears and I can see the red flashing lights of danger. I seem to vaguely remember him in the Fellowship of the Sun. "It's so good to see you here." I begin to say, his eyes lower to meet my gaze and I can see the blankness in them. I haven't ever seen someone's eyes so void. "I remember seeing you at the Fellowship of the Sun. I think it's wonderful that you are stepping out of your boundary and willing to speak to vampires."

His lips become thin but he says nothing to me. So I continue to talk, "I know that it can be conflicting with your religion and what people are telling you to believe." I continue and notice something flicker in his eyes, I'm on the right track. "Trust me I've been questioning things all my life." I say with a reassuring smile, "It's not bad to question and use your mind. I remember this quote Buddha once said, 'Better than a thousand hollow words is one word that brings peace.' and I think that one word is love."

My eyes search his as I let my words sink into him and hope he understands what I mean. Love everyone and everything, even if that means to reflect back and question, that's better than simply accepting what someone tells you is right or isn't right. I reach out and touch his shoulder, "You are confused and that is the beauty of being a human. We have a conscious mind and can make our own decisions. We have the power to destroy others but we also have the power to forgive and accept."

"Thank you." He says as he takes my hands in his. "Thank you." He repeats and I the once dark abyss in his eyes are lifted and he turns around and leaves. I smile the sensation of danger is gone and I head over to Sookie.

"Where have you been?" She asks,

I giggle softly, "Here and there." I say honestly as I approach her.

I'm not sure if it is my body sensing danger that alerts me or Sookie's expression changing from a bright smile to horror. I look down following her frightened gaze to see the half foot long thin stake that is protruding out of my stomach. I guess now that I see the stake and my blood flowing from the wound my body registers the severe pain. Everything around me falls into chaos as a rain of stakes seems to be shooting through the windows. The sound of glass shattering, and screams from the humans rings in my ears. I don't know when I fell to the carpet but the soft rich material tickles my cheek as I lie in my pool of blood.

I hear an explosion somewhere near the front door or maybe that's just the ringing in my ears. I close my eyes wanting the pain to stop. And I can't help but think that this is the end. This is how I am going to die. A stake in my stomach, lying in a pool of my own blood, at the ripe age of twenty four. This fucking sucks. That is my last thought as I give into the pain.

I shift my skin feeling the gentle graze of someone's cool fingertips dance across my naked back. I roll over wanting to tell the person to stop but my body doesn't seem to be listening to my mind as the fingers caress my thighs. A soft gasp escapes my lips as lips touch the inside of my thigh and my eyes pop open.

I stare at the high ceiling of a room. I turn my head and recognize the dark blue and gray colors as the hotel room. I lift the incredibly soft sheets up and notice that I am wearing just my underwear and bra. I sit up and examine my flawless skin, not a scar is left. I bite my lip, who gave me their blood? While on the plane ride she told me all about Bill and what vampire blood does to your body.

"Anya!" Sookie comes running through the door. "Oh thank god you are up. One of the vampires said they heard you moving around." She runs in the room a little winded.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I spot a dark green sun dress draped over the chair in the corner.

"It's Godric, he's going to meet the sun and Eric's with him." She says as she hands me the dress and helps me zip it up.

"What can I do?" I ask my mind swirling around. I have just woken up from the dead (but not really since my heart is still beating).

"You can talk to him like you did the bomber." She says as she takes my hand and sprints through the hotel and to the roof.

"As your Maker I am commanding you." Godric demands to his progeny. The sound of Godric's voice sends tingles down my body. I watch as Eric's body is forced to leave the roof, tears of blood already stained his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I walk across the roof to where Godric stands. The cool cement cold against my bare feet. He smiles at me,

"I am glad to see you are healed and well." He says as I stand within arm distance of the ancient vampire. My heart is pounding in my chest as I take in his soft features and relaxed stance. He is really attractive, his wisdom and the air around him makes him seem so much more mature. Wait why am I thinking of Godric this way? I force my odd thoughts away.

I frown at him, disappointed. "Why are you willing to meet the sun?"

"I am old." He says softly as his large eyes look over at the horizon. "I have been around for two thousand years. I have seen the blood, wars, pain and suffering of humankind for far too long."

"But what about all the good things you have seen? I know that has to be some ray of light in all that darkness that you've experienced. I know I can't fully understand what pain you have been through, and I know I never will but you've made it this far. You are the most incredible vampire I have ever meat. You can teach the younger ones to your path, help persuade both vampires and humans that harmony is possible." I try desperately to persuade him.

Once again a gentle smile graces his features. "I wish I had the chance to meet you sooner." He says honestly as his eyes meet mine and I can see it. He has made his mind up. I can't tell him to forgive himself, to show him that mankind and vampire kind are capable of more forgiveness then he can imagine, because he is ready.

Tears swell in my eyes. "What about Eric? He loves you so much." I have only known Godric for maybe a day and my heart is breaking as if we have been best friends for a lifetime.

"I know he does and I know he will survive without me. I hope that you will continue to care for him. Both of you." Godric says addressing Sookie who is crying a little behind me. I can't help it as I run over and wrap my arms around Godric's neck.

"I hope you find your true happiness." I whisper as I feel his cold arms wrap around me. My tears staining his cloth shirt.

"And I you child." He says softly as I break away from the hug and he places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Who would have thought, in my last moment humans are shedding tears for me." He says with a light chuckle as he brushes away my tears. "You are a very special young woman Anya. It was a pleasure to spend my last moments with you." I take a step back to stand beside Sookie as we watch Godric strip off his shirt as the sun's first rays peek over the horizon.

"Good bye." I whisper as we watch him embrace the sun and burst into blue flames.

Sookie returns to her room in a teary mess while I head off to my own room to find Eric kneeling before the crackling fireplace. My heart breaks as I approach him, seeing him in this vulnerable state is surreal. The way his broad shoulders are hunched forward and he seems to be trembling like a small child doesn't help the tears in my eyes.

My knees graze against his as I kneel before him. The heat from the fireplace warming my back as I reach out and touch his cheek. My heightened senses from the vampire blood in my system warns me of the blood as his head slowly lifts and I can see the blood streaked down his cheeks and staining his neck and shirt.

I press my body into his as I wrap my arms around him just as I embraced Godric. My body locks in place seeming confused as to why I am purposefully touching a vampire. My body's natural instinct wants to jump away from Eric but my mind and heart knows that I need to comfort him, so I remain in place. "He left happy." I'm not sure if I even spoke the words aloud or if I simply thought them in my mind but it doesn't matter.

He presses his face in my shoulder and we stay like this for a while. "You need to sleep." I whisper remembering that the sun has come up. He makes no sign that he is going to move. "Eric," I begin when his arms wrap around my waist and in the blink of an eye we are under the covers in bed. My body is pressed tightly into his chest.

I resist the urge to lurch away from him. For tonight he can hold me. "You smell like him." He whispers so softly I'm not a hundred percent sure I heard him correctly.

"Hm?" I hum gritting my teeth. I can feel him press his face into my hair. I strain my ears but it seems he has fallen asleep and after forcing my eyes to shut.

I awaken to the sound of the door knocking. I expect to see Eric lying beside me but am surprised to find the bed empty. "We are getting ready to leave." Sookie says.

"What time is it?" I ask the urge to stretch and crack my joints over take me, probably because of Eric being so close.

"It's night time. Bill told me to start packing since we are heading out just before dawn." Sookie says.

"Thanks, I'll be ready soon." I say and begin packing my suitcase wasting time by watching a movie and taking a long shower.

I find myself on the edge of the bed French braiding my hair as I stare at nothing in front of me. It bothers me a little that I don't know where Eric is. I sigh as I tie my hair tie and throw the braid over my shoulder becoming frustrated at myself for even wondering where the vampire is.

On the plane ride I have time to ask Sookie what happened at Godric's house. She tells me that I after the bomber left there were still other people surrounding his house and they shot stakes. I was one of the first victims and they even tossed small bombs. She says Godric's house was completely ruined with all the damage and blood from humans and vampires.

"Bill was out talking to Lorraina so Eric covered me. Godric gave you his blood after the ordeal was over. You were so close to dying but because his blood was so old it healed you."

I blink, "He saved my life." I whisper softly as I think back to Godric. I am grateful, more grateful and sad that Godric has left and I never had the chance to say thank you but there is something in my heart and mind that is bothering me. Why didn't Eric save me?

"This is your stop Ma'am," the driver says addressing me.

"Thank you," I say as I pull my suitcase, "Call me if you need anything." I say to Sookie and head into my apartment feeling exhausted.

* * *

**Sorry about late update. I'm on my Spring Break (having fun in Florida!) and the internet is good but it won't play videos very well. So I'm sorry if the dialogue for some of this chapter wasn't exact. **

**If you have any question please feel free to ask me them through a review and I will answer back in the next chapter in this author note section.**

**I was planning on making this chapter longer but then I realized that I don't know what I want to do with the story yet. Hopefully I'll update soon. Thank you.**

**Reviews fuel my writing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Four days has passed since the entire Dallas fiasco. Becca begged for every piece of information which I happily indulged her in. I skip over the little details about Eric but I still tell her about Godric and Steve Newlin. "Wow," She breathes as we are settled down on the couch. "That's crazy! You are like one of those heroines in a novel or something. This is so exciting. I'm glad you are okay though." She says, "Take me with you next time."

I roll my eyes as I turn my eyes back to the television, I need to catch up on Modern Family. "There won't be a next time. Lafayette is free, I helped Eric get Godric back. I just want to start work again, treat normal people, curl up in bed and read a good book."

Becca scoffs, "Sweetie, you are so deep into all this vampire stuff."

"Shhh," I say as I raise the volume and watch the rest of the shows. We spend the rest of the night catching up on shows and Becca tells me about her days in the hospital.

"See you tomorrow morning." I say as I head into my side of the apartment. I furiously brush my teeth and begin flossing when I hear someone knock on the door followed by the sound of Becca asking who it is. I pause when I don't hear anything from her, "Becca?" I call out as I set the string of floss down and I head down the hallway and peek around the open archway.

Becca is standing completely still as she stares off at nothing, her hand is still on the door knob, she has obviously been glamoured. My body bounds backwards as a vampire blurs towards me. I sink towards the back of my mind and allow my body to take control as I dodge the vampire trying to snatch me or harm me. However I'm only human, or at least as far as I know and even with Godric's blood still in my system, my stamina isn't nearly as strong as the vampire's. I manage to throw my body into the kitchen, I need to get a hold of the silver knives but as soon as the thought crosses my mind my body fails me and I can feel the cold hands grab my bicep and throw me to the wall.

My eyes can't seem to follow the vampire's next movements but I force my body to move as fast as it can as I maneuver out of the way and snatch the silver steak knife off the counter. As I turn around the little warnings in my mind stop and I know the vampire ran away. I try to control my breathing as I walk over to Becca, the knife in hand, "Becca?" I ask as I wave my hand in front of her face.

She blinks and looks at me. "What's up?" She asks and closes the door.

"Who was at the door?" I ask slowly.

"Oh it was just a solicitor." She shrugs off and notices the knife in my hand. "Why do you have that?"

"A vampire just glamoured you and entered our apartment. I don't know what he wanted but he started attacking me and just left." I say as I put the knife back on the kitchen counter. Becca doesn't seem to believe me at first but the realization sinks in as horror appears on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asks, "I'm so sorry."

I laugh, "Why are you saying sorry? I'm alright, just a little shaken but the vampire didn't really do anything to me." I shrug. "How about I answer the doors from now on."

"Agreed." Becca says and we head back to bed.

* * *

The following night, Bon Tomps is in chaos, Bill is trying to formulate a plan with Sam, while Eric finds himself speaking to the Queen.

"Thank you for your valuable information my Queen." Eric says as he bows his head. Sophie-Anne scoffs at the Viking earning a gaze from Eric's eyes.

"You have been keeping a little secret from me." She says her voice not revealing any true indignation yet.

"I do not know what you speak of." Eric says honestly. Sophie-Anne's lips turn into a deep frown,

"What is it with you and Bill Compton and your ability to fall for simple human girls?" She says dramatically as she waves for someone to enter. "Mr. Northman meet Tristan, I sent him to meet with Anya." She doesn't miss the clear recognition on Eric's face at the mention of Anya's name. "He has told me that she is not what she seems. Care to explain why I was not informed of her presence?"

Eric doesn't hesitate for an answer. "I am truly sorry for not telling you about her. However, I have only meat her a few times before now. I thought she could be useful and brought her to Dallas. I was going to share my discovery when I found out what she is. However, I must inform you that in Dallas, my maker gave him her blood as she was seriously injured. "

Sophie-Anne's eyes narrow. Having Eric Northman as a Sheriff in her state is undeniably a valuable asset to her, however the Viking is clever and deceitful. " And you are saying that those qualities are because of Godric's blood. That may be why she exhibits odd inhuman qualities, " She admits, "However, I would like to meet her."

Eric ensures to maintain his blank gaze. "Of course my Queen."

She smiles, "You may go."

Eric stands up and exits the Queen's home, his face dark with thoughts as he flies off back to find a little human.

I sigh, exhausted from work as I splash water on my face. The cold water drips down the side of my face and I touch the bags under my eyes. I've been over working myself. But that is to be expected right? I leave the hospital and head through the dark parking lot as I wrestle for my keys from my purse. A rush of adrenaline pumps through me and my body locks itself. God damn, I curse out to the universe as I look around my surroundings. "Up here," Eric's voice calls out as he descends from the ground.

"Awesome, just awesome, you can fly too?" I say in a snarky manner as I turn away from the attractive vampire and make my way to my car.

"You should have told me about the vampire attack." He says as he uses his vampire speed and stands in between my car and I. I run a frustrated hand through my hair.

"Listen, I had a shitty day and all I want to do is sleep. So what a vampire came into my apartment. He didn't do anything, he left just as quickly as he came. And you know that I can take care of myself." I snap.

The amused smirk I half expect to see on his face isn't there but instead it is a frown. "That is the problem. The Queen of Louisiana sent him to test you and you passed with flying colors. She wants to meet you." My expression matches his, as it is my turn to frown.

"Not good, so what do you expect me to do? Not fight off vampires or move around when one of you come at me? I hate to tell you but I can't control what my body does."

A smirk is on his lips, "Well you are going to have to. I told the Queen that it was Godric's blood that made you have such quick reflexes which is a viable reason why you are so quick."

I squint my eyes at Eric, a suspicious look on my face but it disappears as Eric attacks, at full speed. I yelp as I narrowly escape his grasp but my back collides with the concrete and the Viking is on top of me. Panic, my body is in the beginnings of going over drive, "Stop," Eric hisses. "Don't let your body take control. Sophie-Anne is going to test you again, it may be a week or a month, but until Godric's blood begins to leave your system, you need to act more human."

My breathing is labored and I am about to knock the vampire off me, but he straightens up, helping me up to my feet. "So what, if a vampire comes out of nowhere and attacks me, I'm supposed to let him?!" I hiss, "And what if they bite me?"

Anger flashes in Eric's eyes, "You have my permission to kill them." He growls.

"I'm not yours Eric." I say slowly realizing his actions in the past and even now. He must think I'm his property. "The thing in Dallas was a onetime thing. I don't know why you're so fascinated with me."

I can hear a growl of sorts ringing from his chest and his eyes become dangerous. "My maker gave you his blood to save your pathetic human life. You are something special, he saw it, and I intend to find out what you are." He hisses, his towering figure seeming to become bigger as he towers over me. "You are mine."

I lock away my intimidation and straighten my posture. "You are such a narcissistic bastard. Not everything you see interesting can be yours." I spit out my fists balled at my side. All I can see is red, my anger at having vampires causing me problems is too much. I just want to be normal. "Godric saved me because he was good, he saw a life dying and gave it life back. You on the other hand are nothing like him. He is more than you will ever be, and honestly, I don't see what he saw in you. All I see is a vampire who uses brute strength and keeps up his arrogant facade, sleeps with anything that walks on two legs, but you are nothing on the inside, you never were and never will be."

I don't know where those words came from but when they passed my lips, something snapped in Eric and that is all I had to time to register before his fangs are in my neck. My body does something it has never done before and all I see is black.

* * *

It is like hundreds of fireworks explodes on his tongue the moment he tastes her blood but it doesn't last long, before he can savor the taste or even try for more, her heart stops and oddly enough no more blood flows from the wound. He pulls away and looks down at Anya, who is no longer breathing, her heart is no longer beating, and panic consumes him. "Pam call the doctor." He sends Pam the silent order and takes off running with her in his arms.

The little doctor is already in Fangtasia, when Eric arrives. Pam is standing by the bar her eyes narrow with disdain as she recognizes Anya in her maker's arms. "Lay her down." the doctor orders and Eric gently places Anya on a table.

"Why did you have me call her? That little girl is dead." Pam says scowling. Eric ignores his prodigies comment,

"All I did was bite her, and then she became like this."

The doctor opens her little briefcase and mixes some items together and sprinkles it over Anya, an odd color of purple vapor rises. "How interesting." The doctor says peering over her spectacles, "You seem to find the most interesting creatures Mr. Northman. It seems that she is in a pseudo-death."

Eric's lip twitches, "A fake death?"

The doctor nods, "Does this little one react badly to vampires?" She notices how Eric's lips thin, "It is her bodies way of reacting to when a vampire bites so he or she does not and cannot continue to consume her blood. A remarkable defense mechanism, one that I have only heard whispers about."

"Do you know what she is?" Eric asks slowly his eyes gazing over Anya's pale face.

"As I said before, I can't say what she is exactly. The closest creature is possibly an Elf or Fae but she is far too different from them so even suggesting it is incorrect." She pauses and looks at Eric, "You said you bit her. What did it taste like?" the doctor asks out of curiosity.

"It tasted like light, not the suns light, a different kind of light, one that sparked life." The doctor listens to every word he says,

"Very odd, have you ever given her your blood?" She asks as she begins to put her items back in the suitcase.

"No, but my maker did." Eric says, "Why is this important?"

The doctor hands Eric her bill, "Her blood should have been an instant poison to you, but seeing as your maker gave her his blood, and your maker's blood runs through your veins, it would appear that her body recognized you. But I would suggest to not try biting her again, the second your maker's blood is out of her system her blood will be lethal." The doctor nods good-bye before leaving.

"Wait, you did not cure her." Eric says, the doctor looks over her shoulder.

"I told you she is in a fake death. Until her body senses she is in no danger, she will come back." The doctor says before closing the front door behind her.

* * *

I groan as my body seems to awaken after a very, _very, _deep sleep. I slowly move my fingers and then begin to open my eyes. "Well good morning sunshine, but I guess technically it is night." Eric's voice rings in my ears and I groan again, why is he in my house? My vision is no longer blurry and I realize, I'm not in my room but in Eric's office, lying on the couch.

"What happened? Why am I on your couch and why does my body feel like shit?" I demand as I struggle to get my limbs to move. Eric slightly spins in his chair, amusement in his eyes, as always.

"Seeing as you died for twenty four hours, I would expect your body to feel a little off."

My neck snaps over at Eric and I bite my lip in pain as I clutch my sore neck and I can feel two puncture marks and my eyes widen in horror. "You bit me. You son of a bitch!" I shout.

Eric stretches back in his chair, his eyes never leaving my face. "Yes I did, what can I say my anger got the best of me." I want to kill him for putting me in this state. "As you think of all the ways you wish to kill me, I must get back to work. Don't push your body too fast." He says before standing up and leaving me in his office. I want to demand more answers from him, but seeing as even the slightest movement is difficult at the moment, I need to get my body moving. I flex my fingers and then slowly rotate my wrists before stimulating my other muscles, two hours later I am up and moving.

I head over to the door but surprise, surprise, it's locked. "God damn it!" I shout as I slam my fist on the door. "Eric, let me out! You can't keep me in here." I scream, knowing he can hear me.

"Will you please cease your screams." Pam drawls as she opens the door. I frown not ready to deal with Pam's attitude. "There's a cab waiting for you out front."

"Thanks," I say as I brush past her and through the crowd, not even bothering to look at the stage where the tall throne sits. I get into the cab, the questions are eating at me but I really don't want to see Eric right now.

The days roll by and soon weeks. I am lying if I say I am content with my seemingly peaceful life at the moment. Eric warned me that Sophie-Anne will be sending vampires to test me at some point, however there has been no sense of danger and as every day passes by I become more vexed. But I am more than pleased that a certain Viking has also seemed to drop off my radar. I hum to myself as I cook some spaghetti, Becca is chopping vegetables when the phone rings.

"Hello?" Becca answers, "Yeah she's right here." and hands me the phone,

"Hello?" I ask as I continue to stir the noodles.

"Anya," A muffled girly voice says desperately, "It's...Sookie," Sookie's voice says between sniffles.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" I ask concerned,

"My life sucks so much." Sookie cries and I can hear her blow her nose. "Bill, he...he," She tries to say,

"Sookie, try and start from the beginning." I suggest and she does. She tells me about what happened in Bon Tomps with the weird creature and how Bill proposed to her the next night but he was kidnapped. Then she went to Eric, who gave her a werewolf as protection, and she found herself in Jackson Mississippi. From werewolves, to crazy vampire king named Russell, and then Bill draining her almost killing her. "God Sookie, are you okay? I mean do you need me to do anything?" And here Anya thinks she has it hard, Sookie's life sucks.

"No, I guess I just needed someone to talk to." Sookie admits, her voice clearer. "Thanks Anya,"

"Anytime, sweetie." I say honestly before wishing her a good-night. Becca left a bowl of pasta for her on the counter, damn she listened to Sookie's story for over an hour.

I reheat my food and mule over my thoughts. No wonder I haven't felt any vampires around me, they are all too busy with Sookie. There is a bitter taste on my tongue, is that jealousy? I shake my head, no, I'm not jealous, in fact I am glad, right? I don't have to have all that drama and near death experiences like Sookie. I stifle back a yawn, tomorrow is my day off maybe I'll drop by and see how Sookie is.

My plans for driving down to Bon Tomps is halted as I am called in for work due to a shortage of nurses. I work an eight hour shift and call Sookie. She and I talk sometimes for thirty minutes before she has to head to work or something comes up, or I need to work but we find time to call and talk about our lives.

By the third day, I tried calling Sookie for the third time that day and nothing. I hear the door bell ring, expecting it to be the pizza delivery boy but see a tall blonde vampire instead. I try to shut the door but he stops it with his hand. "I see you've missed me so much." He jokes.

I frown, "Eric, let go."

His expression becomes serious, "We need to talk, may I come in?" I hesitate for a moment but seeing his stoic face, I open the door wider and decide if I want him to leave I can re-send my invitation.

"Please, come in." I say and close the door behind him. "Say what you have to say and then please leave." I watch him eye my apartment taking in everything.

"You talk with Sookie a lot." He states, before taking a seat on the couch.

"And? Are we not allowed to speak to each other?" I ask sarcastically as I remain standing.

"Did she say anything to you about leaving?" He asks, I can see the worry creeping into his eyes.

"No, I haven't spoken to her since yesterday afternoon." I admit, "Why is there something wrong?" I wait for an answer but he remains silent. "Eric? Where is Sookie?"

"I don't know, no one has heard from her since last night." Eric says softly, I frown,

"Was it Russell?"

Eric shakes his head, "Russell won't be coming after anyone, ever." This new information surprises me,

"What about the Queen?" I ask, Sophie-Anne should be just as interested in Sookie as she is with me.

"The Queen is no longer alive." Eric says gravely, "Bill is the new king. This turn of events works in my favor at least." He says with a pleased smile, "We can spend more time together now with Sophie-Anne gone, I have you all to myself."

"I'll call you if I hear anything from Sookie. Please leave." I ask politely as I open my door. Eric heads over and stops in front of me, a little too close to comfort, and he knows it. He bends down and brings his face closer to mine.

"One day you are going to welcome me into your house." He says smoothly with such confidence. "You're body won't move away from my touch," He continues as he reaches out to touch my face but I jerk back.

"That day will only happen in your dreams." I spit, he has the incredible ability to royally piss me off to no end. "I re-send my invitation."I say before I slam the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Sorry for the really late update. College has been getting a little tough, lol. I have about a month left of school so I'm not sure how often I can update. I'm sorry this chapter seemed rush and honestly I feel bad because I've lost some interest in this story. My mind is always working and I get new ideas, new inspiration. **

**I hope I can manage a few more chapters but this story may go on hiatus.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next two or three chapters will take place in between season 3 and 4 of Trueblood when Sookie is gone for a year.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Two days pass after Eric tells me of Sookie's mysterious disappearance. I am flipping through mail when I notice the bills and then it is like a light switch goes off in my brain. That bastard hasn't paid me for Dallas yet. God fucking damnit! I snatch my keys, and speed down to Fangtasia. I can't deal with this vampire any longer. By the time I reach the club, it the last ray of sunshine slips away and there is a small line of people waiting for the doors to open. I slam my door shut and storm up to the front door. "Hey lady get in the back of the line." Someone shouts out but I ignore them.

"Missy you are going to have to step back." The bouncer warns,

"Fuck off." I growl as I try and push past him but he grabs my arm and I snap. I twist my torso and slam my foot against the bouncer's side as hard as I can pulling of a perfect round house kick if I do say so myself. What I am surprised at is that the man is sent flying a good two meters away. I throw open the door to see Pam seems as if she is about to come out to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Oh it's only you." She sighs, I push past Pam not even wanting to waste my breath on her. "Look here bitch," Pam begins as she tries to touch me but I grab her wrist and flip her over my back and smash her into the ground. Pam is too shocked to move as I storm to Eric's office. My eyes burning with so much anger I feel like I can kill fifty vampires at the moment. It doesn't help that when I throw open the door my eyes lock on Eric who is innocently sitting on his desk pretending to read some papers.

"You came a lot quicker than I expected." He says with a chestier grin and that's the last straw that broke the camel's back.

I attack.

He dodges my attempts to punch him, and I don't realize it at the moment but we must be moving at vampire speed because the surrounding room is a blur. I can see his pleased smile on his face. Tears brim my eyes, hot tears of anger, and it's like a condensed ball that has been solidifying within me explodes and I scream. Fuck Eric, fuck vampires, fuck this anger! The world seems to crumble beneath my feet and all I see is light.

I blink as I turn to look at Eric who is on his knees, blood dripping from his eyes, nose, and ears his eyes staring in awe at me "What the fuck was that?" Pam demands as she bursts in and lets out a cry as she sees her maker.

"Pam." Eric orders his voice hoarse, "Leave." Pam scowls and glares at me as she leaves.

"I would like my money for Dallas." I say my voice still which I am very pleased about. I'm trying to ignore the fact that some odd light just exploded in this room. "I would also love it if you would stop toying with me." I watch him get to his feet and he crosses over and signs a check. I reach for the check but he pulls back and searches my eyes.

"Do you realize what just happened a few seconds ago?" He asks, I grip the check and he allows me to take it.

"No I don't and I would like to leave it that way." I say as I turn on my heel and head to the door.

"It was a beam of light that came down from the sky." He says causing me to pause in my step, "You just placed a huge target on your back."

"I can take care of myself." I say before slamming his office door shut and heading back to my car. By the time I reach my apartment, I am drained. More drained then I have been before and Eric's warning still lingers in the back of my mind. Did I really set off a huge beam of light? Even if I did people won't know I am the source.

"Did you see it?" Becca asks through a mouthful of Chinese food in her mouth.

"See what?" I ask and look at the television.

"_An odd beam of light was seen earlier this evening coming out of a popular vampire club, Fangtasia. No one seems to know the source of the light, some are saying Aliens, other's that it is vampires doing experiments." _ The news lady announces, "_Here's a video of a firsthand account._

"Great, just perfect." I cry out, "Can things get any worse?"

_"Not only that but just a few minutes before the incident this young woman expressed some non human qualities, take a look." _Another video appears this one also by a person with his cell phone and I watch as I send the bouncer flying.

"Anya!" Becca cries out coughing on her food. "What happened?"

Shit, I want to cry and curl up into a ball, there is a knock on the apartment door. I head over to look through the peep hole, Eric. "Anya open this door." He orders, what else can I do? My face is all over the news, the whatever I did is also on news, I'm pretty much screwed to hell at this point. I open the door and he reaches for my arm but I lean away. "I have to take you away now."

"I told you I can't just force my body to not jerk away from you." I growl,

"Well you better start trying because either I take you or the authority will." He threatens my eyes widen in horror.

"What?" I demand just as Eric tries again and I try to mentally over ride my body from moving but it doesn't seem to work.

"Anya," Eric warns,

"Shut up, I'm trying." I hiss as I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I try and force my body to relax and tell myself that I'm not in danger. That prickly feeling of my body wanting to take complete control subsides and Eric is able to grab hold of my arm.

"You will not remember her returning, or that I came." I hear Eric say to Becca,

"Hurry up, I don't know how long I can do this for." I say through gritted teeth as I try and concentrate on something else. My body is screaming at me to get away from the danger it thinks Eric is. I feel a big whoosh and my hair flies in front of my face. Eric releases me and I open my eyes. "Where am I?" I ask looking around the unfamiliar living room.

"You have dug yourself in a huge mess." Eric says as he takes a seat on the couch, draping his arm over the back of the couch and gestures for me to do the same which I begrudgingly do.

"So I have noticed. What is going to happen?" I ask becoming a little worried by the fact that Eric isn't smirking or looking pleased in fact he is looking dead serious.

Eric frowns, "I do not know. Nan Flanagan will most likely come and will assess the severity of the commotion you caused." I shift uncomfortably on the couch,

"I'm being put on trial." I say slowly carefully watching Eric's expression become darker.

"Yes."

"What's going to happen in the worst case?" I ask beginning to panic, will they kill me?

"The Authority will either have you killed or worse they will take you for experimenting." He says honestly. "Humans may think that vampires are creating some weapon. God knows what goes on in those humans minds, but the vampires know that _you _are a very powerful creature."

I dig my nails into my palms, "Is there nothing I can do?" I say through gritted teeth. Why is he acting as if he doesn't care?

"Keep your mouth shut unless a question is directed to you." Eric says his face still hard and unreadable. I watch as his jaw clenches and the door flies open.

"Why is it that you can't seem to keep your nose out of trouble Mr. Northman?" Nan Flanagan drawls, her voice sending chills down my spine as I turn to look at the blonde haired vampire that is dressed in a form fitting pencil skirt, blue blouse, and matching blazer. Her eyes scan my form, "So you are the source of all this trouble. What is it with the humans in this god for saken town?"

I bite my tongue wanting to retort back with a witty comment but right now myself preservation kicks in. Three men follow behind her and set up a tri pod along with a video camera as she pulls over a chair and takes a seat, carefully crossing her legs. "Let's get this over with shall we?" She says in a bored tone as she touches the blue tooth behind her ear and the bright little red light appears, and I know that the Authority is watching me. "Name."

I gulp for a moment, "Anya Jennigns." I say my voice wavering slightly.

"You are the source of the mysterious light at Fangtasia earlier this afternoon at 6:23pm."

My eyes flick over to Eric who is staring intently at me as if trying to communicate with me through our gaze. "I guess," I reply honestly

Nan doesn't seem to appreciate this answer, "You guess?" She replies in a sarcastic manner.

I frown with her tone, "I don't really know what happened. I was really angry at Eric and lashed out. He was the one that told me I set of some beam of light."

Nan's eyes flick to Eric for a split second before turning back to me and listens to whoever is speaking to her through the bluetooth. "Do you have any other unique qualities that normal humans don't possess?" She asks in a scripted manner.

I hesitate, my eyes looking back to Eric and he gives me a slight nod. "I guess, my body reacts violently to vampires. It's like my body has a mind of its own and when a vampire tries to touch me or attack I avoid him or her as much as possible. "

Nan once again pauses and waits for the next question from the Authority before glancing over her shoulder and waving her hand slightly at one of the guards who blurs over to me. I guess I half expected this to happen and allowed my body to leap off the couch. With the help of Godric's blood my normal jerky movements are now smoother and I seem to be quicker as I dance around the vampire who tries to touch me.

"Enough." Nan says and the guard stops. Her eyes staring at me with surprise,

"I still have some of Godric's blood inside of me so I probably moved a lot quicker than I normally would." I admit but she doesn't listen to me.

"Have you ever been bit by a vampire?" She asks I shift uncomfortably still standing awkwardly in the center of the room, all eyes on me.

"Once," I say softly my eyes returning to Eric.

"He bit you." She says pointing an accusing finger at Eric whose expression is still stoic and unchanging. She pauses and listens, "Yes, of course." She mutters and looks over her shoulder and looks at the black haired guard. "Drink from her." She orders.

I yelp in surprise as he charges at me with so much speed and vigilance. I twist around the room but he has me pinned to the ground just enough time for him to sink his fangs into my neck. I let out a painful cry but the vampire retracts his fangs just as quickly as he sank them in. He stumbles off me, his hand clutching his stomach as he begins to puke up blood and he collapses and his body begins to seize furiously.

The only sound you can hear is the man gurgling as foam begins to leak out of his mouth. I watch in horror as the vampire has one last twitch. I manage to get back to my feet and meet Nan's intense gaze. "The Authority has decided that you Anya Jennings are too much of a risk to the vampire community. You will be executed." She announces.

"Wait," Eric growls, clearly upset with the verdict. "You can't just throw her away. She could be of use to us."

I try and ignore the fact that Eric is referring to me as a tool because if he can save my life I really don't care at this point.

"Unfortunately, she has caused too much of a scene today. The humans are already creating ridiculous ideas about the source of the mysterious light. We cannot afford to let her wander around freely."

"I will take responsibility over her." Eric says roughly.

Nan stands up and fixes her skirt, "The verdict has been passed Mr. Northman," She says her eyes lingering on me in disgust. "Kill her." I don't have time to scream as a bullet is fired straight through my heart.

* * *

I jerk awake my entire body drenched in a cold sweat as I look around. I am sprawled on the hardwood floor of my living room apartment. My heart is beating incredibly fast in my chest, as I shakily get to my feet, my eyes landing on the pile of mail. This isn't possible? I flip through it and see the bills that I had seen earlier today.

The color in my face drains away, I got mad when I remember that Eric hasn't paid me, and then I storm out and give Eric a piece of my mind and that's when I lose control. My stomach turns as bile rises in my throat. How is this possible? I experienced it all, the panic and fear of the trial. I was being taken away, my mind is spinning too fast and I feel my legs giving out. Why am I back in my apartment?

This isn't normal. Tears sting my eyes as I try and keep myself together, I'm not normal.

I spend the rest of the night curled up in my bed surrounded by my thick comforter as I curly my body in a fetal position. Somehow I experienced the future, I don't know how or why but what scares me the most is that I'm relieved. Because I didn't barge into Fangtasia, I didn't fight with Eric and nothing happened.

I chew the inside of my mouth, my stress becoming unbearable. So maybe I'm not fully…human. That fact can't I can't continue-or even allow-to remain ignorant. The thought of me moving flashes through my mind. Maybe I can try and work in Washington or maybe Pennsylvania. "Anya," I hear my roommates voice call out, "Sweetie are you okay?"

I roll onto my side, "I'm fine, I don't really want to talk about it." I say my voice cracking. I spend the rest of the night in my bed, the only place that seems to welcome me with open arms. I can't deal with Eric or all the problems that seem to swirl around him. I'm tired of all of this anger inside of me. I don't think I have experienced this much anger in my life and I am exhausted. What I need is a vacation. I throw the blankets off my body and leap out of bed to snatch my laptop off my desk. I call into work and take next week off after I book my flight to the Florida Keys. I lay back on my bed suddenly feeling more relaxed with the prospect of laying out on the beach, drinking a frozen alcohol beverage along with a book in my hand.

"I did it." I announce as I finally emerge out of my room. Becca glances up from her own laptop that is nestled on her lap.

"Did what?" She asks and I can see her clear concern for me. I grin,

"I'm taking a vacation. I've been too stressed and mad that I just can't do this anymore." I admit as I take a seat beside her.

"That's great," She says as she embraces me in a tight hug. "Let's watch Titanic to celebrate?"

I grin, "Sounds great."

For the first time in the long time, I feel somewhat normal. Even the fact that I have to pull the night shift doesn't bother me. I am a little disgruntled about being placed on the floor but even the whining patients, and even the rude patients can't bring down my mood. The event that happened earlier that day has been pushed aside to the far recesses of my mind. "You seem a lot happier today." A fellow nurse says,

I nod, "I'm just excited about my vacation." I finish my last set of file and documents. "Have a nice night." I say just before I yawn and slightly swivel in my chair at the large circular desk that is close to the entrance way to the first floor.

"You too," she says over her shoulder as I watch her leave. I tap my pen on the desk as my eyes scan over the patient files. The floor is relatively quiet tonight, although none of the nurses mention that fact seeing as it is taboo in the hospital. Rita gets up from her chair going to answer a patient that has hit their call button.

I glance up at the sound of footsteps. I pause in my writing and peek over the desk looking to see if it is a patient wandering around. It's a little past three in the morning, the only people around are the nurses and some resident doctors. There is no one down the long illuminated hallway. I carefully lean back becoming a little paranoid before turning back to my work when I hear it again. It is clearly the sound of someone's feet shuffling down the hallway and then the sound of a door opening. I stand up from the chair and lean even further over the front desk, my head turning right then left, but still nothing. "Is there something wrong?" Rita asks causing me to jump slightly.

"I think I hear someone in the stairwell. I'm going to check it out." I say with a small smile before I exit the desk area and walk towards the door that says 'EXIT'. Okay so maybe this seems like a scene right out of a horror film but at least I told Rita were I am going. I stare at the door for a few seconds trying to tell myself that it is probably just a lost family member of a patient or even a lost patient. Even though logically the probability that there is some crazy killer waiting for me is low, half of me is saying that this is a bad idea. I push open the door and look down the stairs. "Hello?" I call out as I slowly make my way down the steps.

I see nothing but stairs and white walls. Exhaling a soft sigh I turn on my heel to head back up but there is suddenly a man standing just a step above me. My heart stops and my breath catches in my throat but that is all I have time to do before I am knocked out.

I feel thick rough ropes tied around my wrists that are bound together in front of my chest. I try to stretch out my legs but I find that I am in a really enclosed space. I open my eyes to find myself in a tight enclosed space-a trunk perhaps surrounded by nothing but darkness. The car shakes on a gravely road and my body jerks around. Panic sets in, I've been kidnapped.

I don't know how long I have been in the trunk. My mind is too busy with the horrific thoughts and possible ends for me. Who would kidnap me? Sophie-Anne is dead, my mind remembers the incident or vision of Eric's office but that didn't happen. I didn't reveal anything about what I am. The car comes to a sudden halt and I can hear the car door slam before the trunk is popped open. I flinch as a rough hand grabs my arm and hoists me out of the trunk.

My abductor is human. An average man, an inch shorter than six foot, toned build, brown hair, brown eyes. Nothing special, and I certainly don't remember him. "Here you go." He says as he throws me to another car that is parked by the side of the road. I don't realize that my body is trembling in fear as I watch as the man that attacked me in my apartment steps out of the car with three other goons.

My body blanches as two of the vampire goons run at the human that kidnapped me and I can hear bones cracking and the man screaming as he is being drained not far behind me. The third goon approaches me and my body jerks back avoiding his grasp but once the two other large vampires finish with the human I can't avoid them for more than three seconds before they grasp my arms and haul me over to the van. I am thrown into the back like a sack of potatoes the side of my body banging against the bottom of the van.

"Kind of pretty thing." Goon one says with a smirk to Goon two.

"Why don't you try a taste?" Tristan offers as he glances over his shoulder, his eyes landing on my frightened gaze which twists into horror.

Goon one grins as he licks his lips as he reaches over to grab me but Goon two stops him. "You got a piece of the other human, it's my turn." He says referring to the human that kidnapped me.

I whimper as his hand drags me up from the floor of the van and hauls my body to drape across his. I want to throw up as he forces my legs to straddle his hips. His hands grope my ass a dark smile appears on his face as he licks his lips before leaning towards my neck. My entire body screaming at me to get the fuck away from this sick bastard. The bites where Eric had bit me are almost fully healed I'm not sure if it is because of Godric's blood that is still in my blood or if it is my inhuman blood. But I certainly don't want to relieve what had happened when Eric bit me, my thoughts are cut off as I feel his fangs sink into my neck.

I don't have much time to process what happens because it is so fast. One moment I feel the pain of the razor sharp fangs puncturing my neck and the next moment I hear a wail of pain as the Goon thrusts his head back. I can feel sticky blood splattering across my face as he begins to sputter out blood. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he begins to have a seizure (which confuses me slightly seeing as I thought vampires couldn't have seizures). Without him holding my body to his, I am about to fall over but Goon One throws me off of his friend.

"Stop the car," Goon one growls as he looks helpless at his friend who is foaming a dark blood like substance from his mouth.

Tristan laughs with amazement, "Wonderful," He exclaims having seen the entire situation.

"What did you do to him?" Goon one growls as he is about to launch at me.

"Don't you even think about hurting her." Tristan commands his once pleased voice changing quickly to a cold threat. Goon one's body tenses and his infuriated glares bore into my eyes, as he bares his fangs.

I remain lying awkwardly on my side as I try and not stare at the now seemingly dead vampire that has collapsed just a few feet in front of me. Instead I keep my gaze downcast. They clearly want me for some other purpose and it seems that Tristan knew my blood would have a bad affect on Goon one if he bit me. Knowing that they have other ideas than killing me isn't necessarily a relieving thought. What are they going to do to me? Drain me perhaps?

I close my eyes as I am consumed with fear for what is to come and wallowing in myself pity. Here I was just about to pull my life together when of course, vampires come around and soil everything. If I somehow manage to get out of this, I'm going to take my vacation and maybe travel.

The car comes to a sudden stop and Tristan comes out from around the passenger side. The back doors fly open. My heart thumping painfully in my chest, but I'm not prepared for the sound of Goon One's scream as he is staked and chunks of his body and intestines stain my body and clothes. I can hear the drivers door open as he tries to escape. My eyes frantically look around for any kind of weapon.

He grabs my ankle and drags me out of the van. "Can't leave loose ends." He says so casually as looks me up and down. His hand reaches up to brush against my cheek, wiping away a chunk of flesh but I jerk away. My eyes wide with fear. "Please I don't want to hurt you. Be a good girl and let's get in the car." He says and that's when I notice a very nice sleek black car parked off the road.

He reaches out again but my body reacts and I take a few steps back. Tristan moves utilizing his vampire speed and I am thankful my ankles aren't bound together because I swivel around, duck and dodge his hands as they try to grab a hold of me. I spot an opening and I sprint into the woods. I trust my instincts as they tell me to throw myself to the left, managing to avoid Tristan's tackle. However, even with Godric's blood, my speed severely lacks compared to a full vampire's speed and my back collides with the dirt ground and tree roots.

"Why are you doing this?" I whisper out completely helpless. Tristan hovers over me and I can see a smile appear on his face even in the darkness. He inserts a needle into my neck and I am overcome by whatever drugs he has pumped into my system.

* * *

It's odd really.

I seem to be in a dream, a very vivid dream at that. I can see my body lying in the back seat of Tristan's car. Then my vision alters and I stand on the road watching as the car brakes as a woman appears in middle of the lane. Her hair is a fire red but that isn't what catches my eye. It is the soft glowing coming from her chest that seems to resonate to me. The car swerves off the road. The metal machine crashes into the trees, the sound of metal being crushed and glass shattering. I peer into the back window at my body that is still in the back seat, physically unharmed. But I can't say the same for Tristan who has been impaled by a large branch like stake ironically enough. And he is reduced to a pile of gory mush.

"Anya," the woman calls out to me. I look over my shoulder and see the tall red haired woman. "We must talk." She says and with one blink I find myself sitting outside a coffee shop in Venice Italy.

"Am I dead?" I whisper as I watch the pretty woman pick up her china tea cup and take a delicate sip of the tea.

"My name is Willow." She introduces herself with a warm smile. "And no you aren't dead. We are, however, in an alternate plane for the moment. I couldn't reach you when you were conscious and I am regretful of that."

I stare at the cup of tea that sits on the table. "I don't understand." I say confused with the fact that I can feel the sun's rays on my skin, that I had an out of body experience, and that I am somehow in Italy.

"I was the one that showed you the glimpse of what could have been your future." She says her dark hazel eyes boring into my own. This catches my attention.

"How?" I whisper as I remember the hearing with Nan and my death.

"Please relax, have some tea I believe Chamomile with some honey is your favorite." Willow explains as she gestures to the tea. I hesitantly pick it up and take a sip, waiting for her to continue. "You are one of the remaining members of our lineage."

"You know what I am?" I ask almost desperately. She gives a sad smile,

"Yes, although we do not appreciate the names that humans create but in their terms we are known as Nephilims. We have been described as angels, some believe us to be fallen angels, for many centuries however we are far from what humans believe as angels."

"An angel?" I repeat slowly unable to even wrap my mind around it.

"We don't have wings or halos. But then again ones abilities depends on the individual. It is true there have been Nephilims who can obtain flight but that is rare in itself. Normally we are more human than angelic creatures. We are strongly connected to the earth and the raw power of nature as well as the light." She reaches out and allows the sunlight to play with the skin on her hand. "However, you are not a full Nephilim and that is why it was difficult to find you."

I close my eyes for a moment, "What does that mean? Did my mom fall for a Nephilim?"

Willow cracks a smile, "Oh no not at all. You were born to human parents. I believe one of the Nephilims gave you his or her soul even before you were fully developed in your mother's womb." This only confuses me more and she must be able to see my confused state. "The source of our energy comes from our grace or soul. It is our everything. I have my suspicions that a full Nephilim gave up his soul and it fell to you. From there, your soul mixed with his which has given you some inhuman traits."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I ask not one hundred percent sure if I am buying this entire Nephilim idea.

Willow's eyes become sad, "Half Nephilims are rare given that our species is rare to begin with. Some don't approve of half Nephilims. I on the other hand believe that you may be the next evolution of our kind. A few of us were charged with locating and guarding Halflings and that is when I stumbled upon you a year ago. We have a unique signature that is marked on our soul. I'm sure you saw it when you first saw me." She points to her chest just a few inches below her clavicle and I can see that warm glow again.

"Why didn't you save me if you're supposed to be my guardian?" I ask.

Willow picks up her tea cup once again and she brings it to her lips. "As I said we live in a separate place than your world. It is nearly impossible to break through the veil. I am only able to speak to you now because your conscious mind is no longer connected for now. I am not sure how long I will remain your guardian. With the vampire community revealed, the other supernatural beings are becoming anxious and nervous. I feared that I would not have time to explain to you what to expect."

The wind blows through, and for a split second the world around me cracks and I can hear the sound of someone calling out my name.

"It seems our time will be cut short." She says with a small frown, "You must be careful around vampires. There are a few of them that have heard of our existence. Mr. Northman is intent on discovering your heritage, be cautious around him. It is unclear to me if he is a fully trustworthy vampire or not." She stands up from her chair and approaches me. "I will try and help you when I can. For now, here is a gift." She leans over and kisses my forehead and something warm gushes through me. " Your abilities have yet to blossom but I can tell they are going to appear soon. The process will be incredibly painful. I have slowed the process down for now." She says before giving me one last smile and everything dissolves to a black abyss.

I jerk awake to find myself on a bed, a very large and incredibly plush bed. I move to remove the silk sheets when I notice the bandages around my wrists. I sit up and look down to find myself wearing a large black shirt, my body perfectly clean from the crusty blood and dirt. I reach up and feel a bandage on my neck where the vampire had bitten. With one look around the room, I know that I am in Eric's home.

I remain in the bed a little longer. My mind going through everything that Willow had revealed to me. A Nephilim or I guess technically a half Nephilim is something I would have never guessed. Willow's warning about my abilities blossoming does worry me slightly. I fear that I am moving further away from being the normal, human Anya. For now I shove my thoughts aside as I throw my legs over the bed. The cold rich oak wood beneath my bare feet sends a chill up my spine. I pause for a moment before I continue to tip toe my way to the open door and peek around the open door. My eyes taking in the long hallways that are illuminated by decorative yet tasteful hanging lights. Who would have thought Eric had such fine taste in design?

I run my hand through my hair as I throw it up into a pony tail before I head down stairs. I pause as I face the living room I had been in or would have been in if I had stormed into Fangtasia. I silently thank Willow for showing me that little glimpse of the future.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look incredible in men's clothing?" Eric's voice asks startling me. I turn around to see him resting against an open archway across from the living room. His eyes drinking in my body in his shirt. I don't even have enough strength to retort with a witty remark or demand to know who bathed and dressed me.

"Thanks for saving me." I say softly. "If you don't mind I would like to get home."

My reaction clearly surprises the vampire. His lips thin as his eyes glance over my weak expression. "What happened?" He asks concern in his voice.

I sigh softly, "Nothing, I'm just tired."

He doesn't seem to buy my response as he runs to me and towers over me. "Did they hurt you?" My lip twitches as I take a step back, distancing myself from the vampire.

"No they didn't hurt me. I appreciate your concern for me but I can't do this vampire shit anymore. So please, can you take me home?" I plead my eyes searching his. He nods slowly as he opens the front door and we head to one of his cars.

The ride is silent and I am thankful for that. He doesn't ask me any questions about my kidnapping but instead I can feel his eyes gazing over at me once every few minutes. I keep my eyes locked out the window. "Thank you." I say again as he parks the car and I move to open the door but he is already out of his side and opens it for me. I head into the building, not giving him a second look over my shoulder.

* * *

The following day Becca hands me my small pile of mail and low and behold there is my check from an Eric Northman. The next two days pass by and I still don't feel _right_. "I'm going out tonight." Becca announces as she emerges out of her bedroom wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that shows off her long legs that I am completely jealous of and a form fitting top.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I look over the book I am reading.

"I got these VIP tickets to the Maroon 5 concert so I'm taking Jay with me." Becca grins,

"Wait that concert is over in New Orleans." I gasp,

There is a mischievous glint in Becca's eyes, "I know someone gave us these tickets and a completely paid for ride there. Have a good night." She says and hurries out the door before I can ask her any more questions. I shrug slightly and return to my book. About an hour passes when I hear my doorbell ring. I close my book and open the door, but stop when I see Eric dressed in a black leather jacket and dark washed jeans. I internally sigh, why did the vampire have to be so gorgeous? "What are you doing here?" I ask a little surprised.

He searches my eyes for something as he speaks slowly. "Your roommate has informed me of your odd behavior." I frown, why would Becca be talking to him? I begin to reflect back on the past few days, I don't think I have been acting strange at all. "May I come in?"

I gaze back up into his eyes, "Of course, please come in." I say as I hold the door open and Eric crosses the threshold.

"Something happened when you were kidnapped." Eric states, "The Anya I know would have slammed the door in my face. Would have demanded why I was speaking to her roommate and cursed me for even showing up. And she definitely wouldn't have let me in so willingly." He points out suspiciously.

I frown, "Your concerned because I'm not pissed off at you?"

His eyes narrow, "You are avoiding my question. Something happened to make you this way." I cross my arms over my chest becoming agitated with him.

"I told you besides being kidnapped they didn't do anything to me. A lot has happened recently and I'm exhausted of being so angry all the time." I say sternly and sincerely. A lot has happened but the majority of my concern and constant worry has been over the vision, the new found information about what I am. I watch as Eric seems to accept my honest answer but I can tell there is a part of him that doesn't believe me. "Why are you here? And let me guess you are the one that bought the VIP tickets for Becca so she would get out of the apartment. Don't you have other things to do then to drive all the way over to my little apartment and check up on me personally?"

A smirk appears on his face, he must be pleased by my sarcastic question. "Would you believe me if I said I missed you?"

It is my turn to look surprised, "I must say I am impressed that we are having this casual conversation and speaking like civil adults. Would you think badly of me if I said I don't believe you care that deeply about me?" I tease back but with nothing but the truth behind my words. This rhetorical question catches Eric off guard as I watch his smug expression slip into a frown.

"Why would you think that?" He asks, his voice soft. I roll my eyes as I turn around and head into the kitchen to pour myself some coffee.

"I don't even know what to call our relationship." I admit as I reach up and snatch my favorite mint green mug and watch the dark liquid fill the cup. "I'm pretty sure I've despised you 99% of the time we are together." I say as I rest my back against the refrigerator cradling my coffee as Eric rests against the kitchen counter as we face each other.

He smiles, "And the other one percent?"

I can't stop the small smile that appears on my face. "That one percent would be that part where I am thankful for you saving my life." I admit and notice that cocky smirk. "You know I hate when you smirk like that." This only makes his smirk turn into a mischievous grin.

"I know." He says in a teasing manner. "When you were kidnapped did they say anything about where they were taking you?"

I raise my eyebrows, "So that's the real reason why you're here." I take a sip of my coffee, burning my tongue a little before replying. "I don't know. They had a human man kidnap me from the hospital. I was in the back of a van and one of the vampires told one of the vampires in the back of the van to drink from me. When he bit me something happened and he began coughing up blood and had a seizure. It seemed like the vampire in the passenger seat knew something about what I am. From there he killed all the vampires in the van and tried to get me into a different car, said something about not having any loose ends."

I glance up to see Eric's gaze off in the distance as he is deep in thought. "The King is thinking that the vampires that took you could be the ones that are responsible for Sookie's disappearance since you both exhibit unique qualities."

"Oh," Sookie...a strange feeling of jealousy weighs through me, "Wait how did you find me in the first place?"

Eric shrugs, "I did taste some of your blood. I could feel your fear and even though you don't have a scent, you do still carry some of my maker's blood. I would have gotten to you sooner but the scent wasn't very strong."

We fall into a momentary silence. "Is there any news about Sookie's whereabouts?" I ask a little awkwardly.

"No, Bill is becoming very agitated." Eric admits, "He wants me to keep tabs on you. The vampires that took you were going to bring you somewhere and we think they may try again."

"Okay," I say slowly, "I'm clearly doing fine right now."

Eric chuckles, "Yes you are." I am about to ask him to leave when a sudden hot flash courses through me. I blanche slightly, "Are you okay?" He asks noticing my reaction.

"Fine, I just got really warm." I say when another roll of heat consumes me and my vision blurs. Great, just wonderful, I think sarcastically. I don't realize but my hands are shaking seeing as I feel like my insides are being cooked in a slow oven. "Something's wrong." I manage to mutter before I feel like my skin is on fire.

I can feel Eric's cold hands catch me before I fall to the ground. My body doesn't even fight to get away from his arms as he rushes me into the bathroom and turns on the cold bath water. "It's hot." I chant as I whimper out my vision so blurry from my hot tears. I am placed in the tub, the cold water relieving me for a few moments as I am submerged in it.

Eric hangs up his phone, "Why does it always have to happen to me?" I groan out,

"The doctor will be over soon. Are you sure they didn't do anything to you." He growls as he touches the water and curses. I open my mouth to respond but nothing comes out as another wave crashes through me and I let out a scream as my back arches and the conflagration building inside of me is becoming unbearable.

* * *

Eric is surprised at how easily they converse. He likes teasing and seeing Anya become angry and severely pissed off but he is shocked to find he enjoys her relax state as well. He watches her face twist into confusion and then she winces. "Are you okay?" He asks concerned.

"Fine, I just got really warm." She says, "Something's wrong," she whispers and he watches as she suddenly begins to fall forward. When he moves and catches her, he can feel the intense heat when he touches her skin. It is far too hot for a human to endure. Without a second thought he rushes her to the bathroom and draws a cold bath. "It's hot." She groans over and over again. The slight bond they share is enough for him to feel some of the intense heat she is feeling.

It seems that as every minute passes her skin becomes even hotter if that is possible. Once the water is full he places her in the bathtub and calls the doctor. When he hangs up the phone he reaches over and touches the water. "The doctor will be over soon. Are you sure they didn't do anything to you." He asks and touches the water. The once cold water has now become warm already. "Shit," He curses as he runs out and fills a bowl with ice and dumps it into the tub of water.

"Anya." He calls out as he touches her forehead. Her skin has become so hot, it almost burns his skin. He can hear her fast heart beat and her labored breathes; she is still alive for now, he isn't sure how it is even possible for her to still be alive but she is.

He unplugs the bathwater and allows it to drain before he refills the tub with fresh cold water and more ice. Somewhere between the rounds of ice, he had removed his jacket and pushed the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt up. Where the fuck is the doctor? Her scream rips through the apartment and he rushes back into the bathroom. Her eyes are painfully wide open as her entire body arches and he watches as a strange light seems to be forming in her chest and before he can confirm the odd glow, he is blinded by a hot light.

His skin feels strange. It is an uncomfortable feeling almost like half of his body is telling him that this hot light hurts but the other half of him is saying that it is almost familiar to him. Either way, he doesn't like this burning. It ceases and the vampire tries to coax his body to move. He peels back his eyes and even before he sees he knows his body is burned. His intuition is confirmed when he sees that any part of his exposed flesh had been burned. The stench of burned dead flesh lingers in the air as he watches the horrific burned flesh begin to mend itself and in under a minute he is healed.

"Anya?" He calls out as he stands up and notices that her body is submerged under the water. Her face is lax and almost looks peaceful under the water. He reaches in and pulls her out from under the water and lays her on the bathroom floor. He taps her cheek, "Anya." He calls out but no response. She isn't breathing.

He performs CPR, his mouth covering hers as he breathes in air to her lungs and does short compressions to her chest, being careful not to crush her rib cage. Water sputters out of her mouth as she rolls onto her side coughing up the water that is in her lungs.

* * *

I continue to cough furiously, the pain in my lungs still lingering. Painful tears linger in my eyes as I realize I am lying on my bathroom floor and Eric is gently rubbing my back as I finish coughing the remains of the bathroom water. "Fuck this shit." I curse my voice hoarse and rough from all the coughing. I slowly sit up or at least attempt to get back on two legs but my body doesn't seem to be in the best condition and I collapse back down. I sit my entire body defeated as I begin to cry. And here I thought that being kidnapped and learning that I'm some angelic creature is enough to label this as rock bottom but _of course _I am just lucky and I get to experience having my insides lit on fire and let's not forget my near drowning either.

I don't realize Eric's arms picking my broken body up and carrying me to my room. He gently sets me down on my bed. "It would be best if you change out of the wet clothes." He says softly to me before closing my bedroom door to give me personal space.

I lay like a helpless child, shaking and crying. Somewhere through my mush brain, I peeled off my clothes and undergarments and put on a sports bra, a fresh pair of panties, and a huge T-shirt. I collapse back on my bed when I hear a light knock on my door. "Anya, the doctor would like to examine you." Eric's voice penetrates the room. I had completely forgotten that he is here.

I force my body out of bed and open the door to see a very short elderly lady with Harry Potter like spectacles. "It's good to see you up and about." She says eyeing me,

"Have we met?" I ask weakly,

"You look like you are death walking, please take a seat." the doctor says as she ushers me to take a seat on the edge of my bed. "Eric asked for me to tend to you when he bit you. It seems that whatever you went through has subsided."

I nod, "I'm fine now."

She checks my pulse, checks my pupil dilation and then hands me some weird looking substance. "You haven't had a good night sleep, this will sooth your body and help you sleep." She assures me, and I drink the liquid. My face twisting into disgust, "Sorry about the taste." She adds, "I can't say exactly what happened. You are one strange little creature. But I can tell you that is seemed like you were undergoing a transformation or sorts. I also fear it may happen again."

"Wonderful, thank you." I say with a hint of sarcasm. Now that she mentioned something about it being a transformation, my mind returns to what Willow had told me. I would begin some sort of process and that it would be painful. Is that what I had experienced?

"I would suggest that you stay close to her. If it happens again, give her this." She hands Eric two bottles of some icy blue liquid.

"Thank you." Eric says as he shows the doctor out of my room.

Whatever the doctor gave me seems to be working as I curl into a fetal position and I start to teeter into a deep sleep. can feel the weight of the bed altering as I assume Eric moves to lay beside me. "Thank you." I mumble not sure if I properly said the words. His cool fingers brush against my cheek, wiping away my tears that I didn't realize are leaking out of my closed eyes. The fact that Eric is able to freely touch me and my body doesn't jerk away from him should concern me but I'm too tired to worry about it. I don't remember anything after that. I quickly slip into a calm sleep, one that I wish can last forever.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I think I'm going to continue doing mainly first person perspective but switch to third at some points in the story, so I hope you are all okay with that. **

**I also am sorry if there are discrepancies in the story, I didn't have time to edit through the chapter.**


End file.
